Chelsea
by Zuhara-33
Summary: a constantly scared and paranoid girl that can see glimpses of the future meets the team but is split between loving two boys. rated M for attempted suicide and possibly other stuff...you'll see...
1. The Beginning

Blood…thick…red blood. It flows down my arm as tears roll down my cheeks. I think back to how they treated me, how they tormented me with words, and how they hurt my mind and my body. The bruises on my back still ached and my black eye stung as I cried. My blood dripped onto my lap from my elbows. 'Farwell to all you bastards' I thought as I felt lightheaded. I let the blade slip out of my hand and fall to the tiled floor of my bathroom. As if on cue, dad walked into the bathroom and saw me. Dad tied a towel over the wound, bolted across the house as he cursed and grabbed his cell phone on the counter in the kitchen to call an ambulance.

'What's the point in living?' I kept asking myself because all I do is just get hurt and tormented by others.

My name is Chelsea O'Hara and what just happened is pretty obvious. I was trying to kill myself and my family saved me even though I didn't want to be saved. The reason why I tried was because I was sick of being made fun of, having rocks thrown at me, and everything else that's been going on. I'm a depressed fifteen-year-old with long black hair, dark brown eyes, glasses and pale skin. I was so pale because I was always indoors, mostly hiding from everyone that I knew would hurt me in some way. I tried to force a smile on my face when my family was around but inside, I was constantly crying and begging for the sweet release called death.

I opened my eyes in the darkness, 'am I dead?' I thought. I glanced down at my naked, scarred body and hugged my knees to try to cover myself.

"Look at her, what a freak!" an echoed voice yelled.

"Yeah, such a four-eyes!" another voice called.

There was a roar of laughter with some chanting 'freak' and 'four-eyes'. I silently cried as I cold blades cut into my back and stabbing me everywhere. I screaming and wailed from the pain for (what felt) like hours.

"No one will love you!"

"Die, you little bitch!"

"No one will even notice that you're gone!" The things they yelled were hurtful and said like they truly meant it. I dared to glance up to see a red-headed boy with red eyes and fangs. His lips were pulled back with a growl as his hand tightened around the handle of a pistol and he pointed it to my head. I didn't bother to run or move as he pulled the trigger, sending blood and pieces of brain onto the floor of the darkness.

I opened my eyes, waking up from the nightmare. I didn't wake up with a start because I had that nightmare every night since I moved to this state. I looked around calmly to realize that I was in a hospital and my arms were strapped down to prevent me from killing myself. There was a needle in my arm that led to a bag of blood. I couldn't tell if I was bored, tired, or just empty inside as I lay on the bed. My chest rose and fell silently as I kept my eyes locked on the window.

'Damn…I was so close…if dad hadn't found me; I'd already be out there with the birds' I thought.

"Ms. O'Hara, you have visitors" a nurse poked her head through the doorway. I was silent as I glanced at her and back to the window.

"Hey, honey" I heard dad's voice.

"Hi, Chelsea" Danny, my eight-year old brother, ran from the door to the bed to hug me.

"Hey, guys, how's it going?" I smiled.

"Billy Carter tried to beat me up at school today!" Danny frowned.

"Oh, did you fight him?" I asked as he shook his head.

"No, I just walked away and told a teacher."

"You're such a good boy, I'm almost jealous" I softly laughed.

"Hey, um, Danny, why don't you go into the waiting room with mommy? Chelsea and I have to talk for a minute." Dad asked.

"Okay…bye, Chelsea!" Danny grinned and left.

It was silent for a moment so we knew Danny was far enough to not hear us.

"Why?" I started.

"Excuse me?" he was confused.

I turned my head to look at him with tears, "Why did you save me?"

"I had to, Chelsea, you're my daughter" he replied.

"So you only save me because you _had_ to? You didn't save me because you loved me and didn't want me to die! You just _had _to because you're my dad!" I yelled.

"What, no, Chelsea-"

"Get out" I said but he asked "What" again as he stepped closer. "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" I screamed at him as I struggled against the straps.

He stood there for a moment; there wasn't a sign of fear or anger on his face.

"You know what? I feel sorry for you, not only did you try suicide; you can't even have me around without screaming at me! But one thing I never regretted in my whole life was saving you but you don't even care" he softly shook his head with a frown.

"That's because I didn't want to be saved!" I barked.

"How about I come back after you think over your life and come up with a solid answer for why you tried to kill yourself?" he turned to walked to the door and left when he finished talking.

I laid back and turned my head away from the door, crying. I cried so much that I cried myself back to sleep.

Later, I woke up from to the sound of several guns firing! I sat up as I felt small vibrations travel from the floor to the bed. I gasped and struggled against the straps, desperately trying to get free. Then, a nurse rushed in, trying to un-strap me so I could get somewhere safe.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"They're coming!" she cried before her chest sprayed blood as a gun shot sounded. I screamed as the body fell limp on the floor.

At the doorway, there was a man with a black hat pulled over his face and he held a shotgun! He walked toward me, cocking the gun, "What's you're name?" he asked, ready to shoot.

"Ch-Chelsea O'Hara" I stuttered a little.

He lowered the gun with a smirk and snatched his walkie-talkie.

"I found her, everyone back to base, I'll be there soon." he said when he pressed a button.

He rested the gun near my legs to try to un-strap me and slid the needle out of my arm carefully.

"What's going on?" I asked, scared.

"I'll explain when we get to the van, just come with us or I'll blow your brains out" he threatened as he freed my hands.

In a flash, I grabbed the shotgun and pointed it at him.

"Come on, kid, I know a girl like you wouldn't kill a man" he chucked.

"Y-you don't know me or what I'm c-capable of" I backed away to the door.

"Give him the gun, girlie" a deep voice said behind me as I felt a barrel of a gun poke my back.

I sighed and tossed it to the man near the bed before the man behind me quickly tied my hands together in front of me. He led me down the halls with the other one behind me. I walked for a few minutes until I had a tremendous migraine! I fell to my knees with my hands covering my forehead. I tried to hold back a scream but I still cried out. Also, during the headache, I saw a dark skinned boy with blonde hair, gold eyes, and webbed hands. I heard him say "Come out, now" in a demanding voice but it was like I could only hear him in my mind. Then, the next thing I knew, I was outside and a pistol was pressed against my temple.

"Come any closer and I'll kill her" he yelled.

"Yes, please do" I said.

About twenty feet away, I saw five teens, ready to fight.

"Now, I'm going to the van, if anyone of you tries to stop me, the girl's brains will be splattered all over the parking lot!" he started walking as the others backed away.

When we reached the van, he threw me into the back and slammed the doors shut. I waited for him to get into the driver's seat but he didn't even open the door. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I heard a scream outside. Silence soon followed until the back doors of the van were opened. It was the dark skinned boy from my vision and he said with a demanding voice, "Come out, now".

Scared, I just backed away as he reached out his webbed hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he assured.

"That's what they all say…before they throw rocks at me!" I cried.

"What's the hold-up?" a young voice called.

"Just trust us" the teen added.

I started to reach out for his hand with hesitation but I still took his hand and stepped out of the back of the van. Sunlight lit up my bloody face and made my tears shine slightly. I saw the four other teens walking in our direction. I stepped back, wanting to hide like I usually did.

"I suggest we head back to base, the police will take care of the criminals" the black teen said when he noticed my reaction.

Then, a large red and black ship appeared in the parking lot as the others started walking toward it. I stayed where I was, thinking over my options.

"Hey, are you coming?" the redhead of the group asked when he sped over to me.

His super speed caught me by surprise so I took another step back. I starred into his green eyes, still a bit frightened and unwilling to trust anyone. Only one thing was clear, nothing would be the same after today.


	2. Names, Cookies and Sleeping Arrangements

The ride was mostly silent as the redhead kept glancing back at me and whispering to the youngest of the group. I couldn't tell what he was saying but I knew he was talking about me. I lowered my gaze to the floor and started wiping blood away from my face, thinking of the nurse that was killed right in front of me earlier.

"Don't worry, Chelsea, you can bathe when we reach the mountain" the green skinned girl sadly smiled at me.

"How do you know my name?" I asked with a worried look.

"We were supposed to pick you up at the hospital but turns out, there are others that want you too…for some reason" the young boy with a black mask covering his eyes.

After I landed, the green girl directed me to the nearest bathroom with a shower so I could quickly rinse the blood off of my body. I threw out the paper hospital gown when I was told that I was given an outfit. I wore loose blue jeans, a black belt so the pants wouldn't keep falling to my ankles and a large grey T-shits. I was skinny so the clothes were huge on me but I was skinny because I used to try to starve myself so I could just die until I was sick of waiting and took a razor to my skin.

Before I left the bathroom, I blow-dried my hair, gave it a quick brush and left, leaving the room the way I saw it when I went in. I followed a paper with directions that was left in the pocket in the jeans. As I followed the directions, I felt a head ache coming. But I also had a vision that a cup of water would be spilled all over me. I shrugged and kept on walking to the main room.

"Hi, Chelsea, I'm Miss Martian, but because of Batman's rules, we can't tell you what my real name is" she smiled and waved. She had reddish-brown hair, brown eyes, and was about my height.

I waved back with a nervous smile.

"I'm Robin, nice to meet you" the youngest boy with a mask said.

"My name is Aqualad and this is Superboy" the black teen glanced at the muscular, black haired, blue eyed boy.

"And I'm Kid Flash, lots of people get my name wrong" the redhead with green eyes smiled at me.

"Well, I guess you guys already know my name, so…hi" I nervously said and when I finished talking, my stomach growled. But it wasn't like a soft growl; it was almost like a _dinosaur _was roaring in my stomach!

My face turned pink, "Heh, sorry about that, I haven't eaten since yesterday, I think".

"How about you and I bake some cookies?" Ms. Martian floated over and lightly tugged at my hand.

"Are you sure? My mom always said that I was a terrible cook" I warned her.

"At least it might be fun!" she giggled as I walked with her.

A cook book floated onto the counter and we flipped through the pages to choose a type of cookie to make. She was right; it was actually kind of fun but really messy. When she put the tray of cookie dough into the oven, I got to glasses of water for us. I turned away from the sink and crashed into her, spilling water onto my chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry, should I get another shirt?" she asked.

"No, no, it's okay; I'll just get a towel".

I wiped my shirt, feeling a little creaped out that my vision was right. The 'front door' opened as it drew my attention to a red robot walking in with a blue cape hanging from his shoulders.

"Did Batman tell you why we had to bring her here?" Superboy asked.

"Yes, I was told that Chelsea O'Hara was important to you because not only can she see glimpses of the future, there is a bone build-up behind her spine" he said as he glanced at me.

"Huh, I guess it explains the visions I've been having but how did you know about the bone build-up?" I asked, setting down the towel on the counter.

"While you were in the hospital, Batman ordered a full body x-ray" he answered. "So, now you're part of the team if you wish" he walked away.

"Sure" I said without hesitation. I didn't hesitate because I knew that if I turned the offer down, I probably would be kidnapped by criminals that would use me.

"Wow, that was quick" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Well, now that you're part of the team, I'm Wally." Kid Flash sped next to me with a smile. "Aqualad is Kaldur, Miss M is Megan, Robin will never tell us his real name and Supey doesn't have a second name yet but we're working on it".

"Okay, I'll try to remember all that" I replied with a little bit of confusion.

Ding! The small timer on the oven went off.

"Oh, cookies are done!" Megan used her powers to open the oven door and put the tray down on the counter. When they were set down, Wally immediately reached for one but I grabbed his wrist.

"Do you _want_ to burn you mouth?" I warned him with a question.

"You won't have to worry about me, beautiful" he said with a sly smile and leaned on an elbow on the counter. But his elbow accidentally made the tray spring up with the steaming hot cookies about to at him!

"No!" I cried and reached forward to grab the edge of the tray with my right hand. Luckily, the cookies were stuck to the tray. But my hand burned the second I touched it but I still grabbed it to slam it back down, preventing more injuries. I quickly pulled my hand back, crying out and shook it, trying to cool it down with a little wind. God, it hurt so badly and for a moment, I didn't even notice hands on my back, guiding me to the sink. I saw an inch-wide red mark on my palm and red spots on my fingertips forming as the water was switched on but it stopped for a minute. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks as water started pouring onto the burn mark. I bit my lip, trying not to have my breath hitch as I wiped the tears away with the hand that wasn't burned.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident!" Wally said behind me as the pain started to fade away. The water was turned off and my tears stopped as well. Megan held a first aid kit, I didn't know where she got it but I didn't care at the moment. She pulled out some bandages and carefully wrapped my hand.

"I'm sorry, Chelsea, I didn't mean to" Wally repeated as I glanced at him.

"Its okay, Wally, I know it was just an accident. Accidents happen all the time" I tried to smile at him.

"All done" Megan packed away the rest of the bandages and had the kit float away.

"Besides, I'd rather have myself burned before I let other get hurt" I rested my left hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, I almost forgot, do you want to stay with me tonight? We didn't really expect a new member of the team so you don't have a bed room yet." Megan explained.

"But why can't I just go home for tonight?" I asked.

"Because if criminals are willing to kidnap you from a hospital, they would obviously try at you're home" Kaldur answered.

"My home … that means they're going to hurt Danny!" my eyes widened.

"Who's Danny?" Superboy asked.

"He's her little brother" Robin answered, clearly did some research.

"Don't worry, if they're in danger, we'll be notified" Wally said.

"Fine, I guess that I just worry too much about him" I slightly shrugged.

Later, Megan and I were in her room, deciding where to put the sleeping bag. But when he finally decided, a pipe busted in the wall, soaking us, the floor and her bed! We cried out and ran out of the room, crashing into Kaldur and Wally. They saw what happened and Wally sped off to turn off the main water supply. Kaldur took out his water bearers and controlled the water, sending it down the drain in Megan's bathroom.

"What's going on?" Superboy ran toward us.

"A pipe busted and my room is soaked" Megan replied.

"I guess we're going to have to find somewhere else to sleep for tonight" I said as Superboy got an idea.

"How about you stay with me, Megan?" he asked and she quickly agreed.

"That means Chelsea can stay with me, right?" Wally came running back and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Fine, but don't try any funny stuff" I accused because I was still a little paranoid from my past.

"I hope you don't hog the covers" he joked as the pipe was fixed.

When I walked into his room, the first thing I noticed was the large bed. There was enough room for the whole team on it if they all squeezed in. I didn't pay much attention to the rest of the room because I was very tired and I just wanted to go to sleep. I walked over to the bed and laid on the far edge of the bed. Not really trusting to get close to Wally as he lay down in the middle.

"Good night" he said and I repeated him.

I waited for about a little more than an hour, thinking over a few possibilities. Then, I had a vision of tomorrow but it was a horrific vision. I saw myself in an empty bathtub but that wasn't the scary part. My body, the tub and some parts on the bathroom were all covered in blood! I silently gasped at the vision and sat up, thinking 'oh, my God…I'm going to die tomorrow!'

I glanced down at Wally, he was still asleep. I starred at him for a moment, thinking until I finally lay back down and snuggled up to him. If I was going to die tomorrow, I might as well try to make tonight not filled with fear and paranoia. I felt his arm wrap around me and a pair of lips gently press against my head. He was awake but I tried to stay calm and not retreat back to the edge of the bed. But when I was that close to him, I had this sudden feeling that I was safe and that I was going to be alright … for now.

So now, I only had one thing on my mind…'Good night, Wally'.


	3. Bloody Kisses

The next day, I woke up to Wally saying "Morning, beautiful".

At first, I was startled because I wasn't used to waking up with someone holding me. My face grew red when I noticed how close our bodies were and I just didn't know what to do. He reached up to caress my cheek as we starred into each others' eyes.

"We should, um, go get some breakfast" I suggested softly as we leaned closer.

We let our eyes slowly close as our lips were only a centimeter away. Heat grew between us as our lips touched and we shared our first kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he crawled on top of me. I moaned as he explored my mouth with his tongue and ran his hand up my side.

"Uh, I would really hate to interrupt your make-out session" our lips parted when he noticed Robin in the door way with his arms folded over his chest. "KF, get dressed, we got a mission".

Whining Wally got up and walking into the bathroom to put his costume on. I propped myself up on my elbows, "Morning, Robin" I smiled happily.

"Huh, that's the first time I saw you actually looking happy without forcing yourself to be" he smirked.

"How did you…name one time I was forcing myself to look happy."

"When you said 'accidents happen all the time', I could just see it in your eyes that you still weren't happy".

"You can tell that just from my eyes?" I asked.

"Not really, no, I talked to your dad over a video-chat and he said that you starved yourself, cut yourself and kept pretending to me happy but what I want to know is: Why?" he replied.

I sighed and sat up all the way, "At school, kids made fun of me, the hit me, called me names and threw rocks at me while no one was looking. Everyone thought that I kept hurting myself and blaming others but I was always telling the truth. No one believed me, even when I showed them the bruises on my back from when I was running from the ones that threw rocks."

"Wow, I'm sorry" he said.

"Why are you sorry? You never hit me" I tilted my head slightly at him.

"Okay, I'm ready to go" Wally walked out of the bathroom in his costume, tossing his clothes into the hamper.

"Bye, Robin" I waved as he left.

Wally walked up to me, gave me a quick peck and a goodbye.

"See ya, Wally-I mean Kid Flash" I smiled as he left.

When the door was closed, I lay back down and sighed, thinking back to my vision. I finally got out of bed and went to the door to get some breakfast. But something was wrong…the door was locked! I growled and searched for an air vent of some sort. It was in the ceiling, in the middle of the room. Thinking for a moment, I got an idea. I was able to push Wally's dresser under it, put a chair that was left in the corner on it, and climbed up to the vent. Smirking, I pulled myself up into the vent, leaving the door hanging on its hinges. I crawled through the dusty, grime-layered vent until I reached the one on the other side of the door. I dropped down onto my feet, clapped my hands together and brushed off the knees of the jeans.

I decided to go into main room, have some Fruit-Loops, and start exploring the Justice Cave. But I didn't really get far without having to go to the bathroom. The second I walked in, my back started to ache. I thought that it was just my bruises acting up again but it wasn't. It was under my skin that started to hurt. I turned around, wincing as I looked to see if someone had just hit me. No one was there…so why did my back hurt so much? Then, I felt something shift under the skin, causing me to cry out.

The next thing I knew, I tumbled into the large bathtub, screaming in agony as my tailbone burned. I tossed and turned as I felt something rip up my back from the inside! The hard surface of the bathtub didn't help when I accidentally rolled onto my back. It exploded with pain but suddenly…it easily faded away. Confused, I climbed to my hands and knees but I quickly collapsed when it felt like something exploded out of my back, spraying blood everywhere! I reached for the edge of the tub before I collapsed but I only ripped down the curtain. It covered my body as I lay in a pool of my own blood that was traveling to the drain. I felt something warm, wet and solid lay on my leg but I bet it was just a piece of skin. Breathing hard, I passed out, not knowing if I was dead or not, but this time, I hoped that I wasn't.

(Megan's POV)

Wow, that was some mission! But the fun part of the day wasn't over. When we landed, Superboy and I sneaked off to play around. He chased me as I jogged, giggling "Catch me if you can". It wasn't long before he actually did. He lifted me up against the wall as I wrapped my legs around his waist. We softly kissed at first but it quickly turned into what Robin would call "a make-out session". I moaned as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. Our lips parted so he could kiss me from my jaw line, down my neck and leading to my collar bone. My orange eyes rolled back but when I glanced down to see his smile; I spotted something red at the corner of my eye. I turned my head to focus my eyes on the red liquid leaking from under the door.

"Uh, Superboy, what's that?" he turned to look at the door of one of the bathrooms. He gently put me down and walked toward it.

"It…its blood, Megan" he reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

It made and eerie creak as we saw the blood covered room! In horror, I shrieked loudly and turned to burry my face into Superboy's chest. He held me close as I tried to rid my mind of the image. Kaldur, Robin and Wally all raced to the scene and froze with wide eyes. Kaldur was the first to notice that there was a body in the bathtub. He walked forward, stepping into the blood with his bare feet. He walked slowly and obviously in shock to the tub. He picked up an edge of the curtain that covered the body and threw it off. He gasped and covered his mouth.

"Oh no" was all he could say before Robin joined him inside the room.

"Oh, my god, it's…Chelsea" Robin backed away from the tub and dashed out of the room.

Wally sped in with disbelief on his face, slipping a little on the crimson liquid. He saw her and immediately gasped, ready to break down into tears. He backed away in shock with his jaw dropped and eyes wider than saucers. He leaned his back against the wall and slid down, crying into his hands.

Only one thing was certain here…Chelsea…was gone.


	4. Change

(Chelsea's POV)

Weakly, I opened my eyes, groaning as I saw Kaldur standing near the tub I was lying down in.

"Huh, hey, Kaldur…what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You…you're alive" he stated, surprised.

Yeah, I know, I wouldn't be talking if I wasn't" I sat up against the wall of the tub, my whole body was aching.

"Chelsea" I heard Wally's voice as he stood up, walked into the large tub and threw his arms around me.

"Hey, Wally, it was mean of you to lock me in your room" I chuckled.

"You're such a crazy girl" he smiled at me with his eyes filled with tears. I wiped away a few of his tears before he kissed me.

"I should probably get cleaned up, I can't walk around with my body covered in blood" I suggested before he left with the others.

When I stood up and stretched my sore limbs, I noticed dark red bat-like wings spreading behind me. At the top of the wings, at the bend, there was a bone-like spike peeking out. It must have been what the bone pile-up was, like what Red Tornado said. Then I felt something slide up my calf! I jumped, gasping until I noticed a dark red tail. It looked like Hellboy's tail but darker.

The hot water felt great on my new leather-like wings but I guess I was going to have to change my wardrobe, thanks to the wings and tail. I dried off and carefully stepped in the small non-bloody areas to leave the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me. Shivering, I found two notes on the outside part of the door.

"DO NOT USE UNTIL CLEANED" it said on the first one.

"Chelsea, come to my room if you want your clothes ;), Wally" it said on the second one.

I rolled my eyes with a small smile and walked through the halls with Wally's note in my hand and the other holding the front of the towel.

"Chelsea, uh, wha-what are you doing here naked?" Kaldur asked when he saw me.

"Oh, Wally said that my clothes are in his room so I have to go there. Also, I'm not completely naked, I _have_ a towel" I smiled.

He softly smiled back, "You have a nice smile" he complemented.

"Uh, thanks, Kaldur" I replied.

"Heads up" Superboy called as a ball was kicked down the hall.

I was about to duck the ball but I easily hit my head, knocking me into the wall! I cried out from mostly surprise and the feeling of my wings slamming into the wall.

"Superboy" Kaldur yelled but it was more like a snarl.

Smirking, I put the ball down in front of me and kicked it as hard as I could. But I did it so hard that my foot even started to sting! It flew past Kaldur and hit Superboy right in the crotch! Thankfully, he was the "Boy of Steel" but if he wasn't, he might have just fallen over groaning loudly, holding his crotch.

"Bull's eye" I laughed as he looked at me, confused.

Later, I finally got to Wally's room but I heard something inside…it was talking. I pressed my ear to the door, listening hard.

"But what if it doesn't work?" Wally asked as silence followed.

"Are you sure? I mean most of your dates never went great, the women usually just walk away!"

'Who was Wally talking to? Maybe he's on the phone' I thought.

"That's because you brought me with you once to pretend that I was your son and mom was dead" his voice with a little flat like he was pointing out something obvious.

He sighed; "Fine, I'll _try_ but I still don't think that it's a good idea" he hung up.

I opened the door and greeted him, noticing the bags on the bed. I walked over, looked into the bags and asked "So what are you going to try?"

"Uh, you heard me, didn't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much" I pulled a nice shirt out of the bag, realizing that these were all the clothes from my home.

He sighed and stuck his hands into his pockets (he was wearing normal clothes, he has to wash the blood out of his costume) and opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out.

"I-I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date or something" I could tell that he's never been on a date by the nervous-ness in his voice.

I smiled, set down the shirt, walked over to him and kissed him, "Sure but I kind of need to get dressed now".

Happily, he suggested 8:30 for our date tonight (which is a short while) and left.

I turned back to my clothes and got dressed, making a few changes. I walked out of the room with black jeans with red stitching, black converse shoes, and a cherry red tank-top with a small black flower above my heart and a black jacket. You can say my main colors in this outfit were red and black. I cut two slits in the back of the tank-top and hid my wings under the jacket with my tail that wrapped around my stomach. I would have loved to test out my new wings but that you have to wait until tomorrow.

I walked into the main room and found Robin looking kind of depressed.

"Robin, what's wrong?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He glanced up at me and immediately freaked out, causing him to make the chair fall back.

"B-but, you're dead, I saw you in the bathtub with all of the blood!" he cried.

"Robin, calm down, I only passed out after my wings and my tail sprouted out" I tried to explain but he got confused with I mentioned my wings. I had to take off my jacket to show him so he would believe me.

"I forgot that you weren't there when I woke up" I said, hiding my leathery parts. "Also, Wally and I are going out so just call us if something goes wrong. But I'm probably just worrying too much, like what I always did with Danny".

"Hey, Chelsea, are you ready to go?" Wally called from the entrance of the cave.

"I'm coming, see ya later, Robin" I smiled but he quickly grabbed my wrist.

"Be careful, the criminals might still be looking for you" he reminded before letting go.

"I'll try not to draw attention, but there are no promises because like what I said: accidents happen all the time."

I ran to the entrance to catch up with Wally but when I reached him, he picked me up bridal style and sped off into town.

I guess its "Date Time" now…


	5. First Date Goes Wrong

When we stopped, Wally set me down on my feet and I had to check if my tail was hanging out or not.

"Where are we?" I asked when I looked at him.

"My uncle set up dinner reservations for us and he told me over the phone earlier" he gently took my hand and led me out of the alley way. I saw a sign saying Pacific Waters and it must have been mostly about sea food.

"Great, I love sea food!" I grinned as he led me inside.

It was beautiful inside. The walls had amazing streaks of water that must have been done by a true artist. The door handles were dolphin-shaped with the nose connected to the door. Each of the square or rectangle shaped tables looked like blue marble. I was just in awe of every detail of the place. Wally told a man at a pedestal our full names. But, the waiter said that only mutated people or people with super powers were allowed in tonight. Wally took a few steps forward to prove his super speed and the waiter's watchful eyes switched to me. I took off my jacket to reveal my wings and my tail. I stretched my wings that were tightly folded against my back. My tail swished as I hung my coat on a long row of hooks.

"Please, follow me" he turned and walked through nicely decorated wooden.

"Try not to stare at the other guys, not all of them are kind heroes" Wally whispered to me before we followed the man.

Inside, there were several people, mostly adults and about half of them looked mean. My frightful state started returning as I walked. My hands started shaking, hair on the back of my neck stood up and most of my muscles tensed. I felt something hold my hand as my head whipped around to see Wally giving me a "You'll be alright, I'm here for you" type of look.

Finally, we found our table that wasn't near the window so no one could see us from outside. I sat down, making sure that I wasn't sitting on my tail as he sat down across the small table. The waiter left two menus on the table for us and walked away.

"So, since there are a lot of things that we don't know about each other, why don't we play a game? My family and I used to play it all the time" I smiled.

"Sure but, uh, how do you play?"

"I ask a question and we both answer then it's your turn to do the same thing" I answered as he agreed to play.

"Let's start with something easy, like what's your favorite color?" I nervously smiled.

"Red, what about-" he stopped, knowing that it he finished his question, his turn would be used up.

"Mine is…well, I can't really decide, I guess green".

"Really, I never thought that you're a green-girl…if you could be an animal, which one would you'd choose?" he asked as we looked through the menu.

"Hmm, I think I'd be a Juvenile Robin, because instead of having a red chest like a regular one, a Juvenile has beautiful spots."

"I'd be a greyhound because I kind of like dogs and it's the fastest breed" Wally set down his menu.

"Where did you get those scars?" I asked noticing a few peeking out the collar of his shirt.

"Um, it's not a pretty story" he warned as I showed concern on my face.

He sighed, "When I was a kid, I was reckless and I ended up kidnapped. They beat me down for their own sick pleasures; they kicked, whipped, cut and punched me while I was chained to a wall. I wanted to die so I wouldn't have to feel pain anymore but that was until the old chains snapped, dropping me onto the floor. Thankfully, it was while all the goons were asleep and I escaped, running home to my family. I've never seen those horrible…I can't think of anything to call them but I would be wrong if I called them 'people'. So that's it" he explained.

"Oh…wow, and I thought _I _had a bad past" I leaned back in the chair.

"What about you? Where did you get those scars?" he asked.

"When I was a kid, I was always happy…until I moved to this state. At school, the others threw rocks at me, the called me names and would either hit or cut me while no one was looking. They made me feel like I wasn't need in the world and that no one would even notice or miss me if I was dead. The teachers thought that I did it because I always carried a pocketknife. Then, I grew paranoid, depressed, scared…I…I wanted to kill myself. So I starved myself, thinking that I would just fade away. I was wrong, I constantly felt pain, drained of all energy and I passed out a lot. Later, I got sick of the fainting, pain and waiting for sweet death. So I started cutting myself with a clean blade. I didn't know why I just decided to sanitize it but I did and then dad found me in the bathroom. I was bleeding badly from my forearm and I was _**so **_close to dying but he saved me. But he didn't save me because he cared and loved me. His excuse was that he just _had _to do it, like if it would have made him popular or something!" I sighed.

"Wow, I…I don't know what to say" he said, amazed.

"You can answer the question: What do you think is-" I stopped when I had a vision. I saw a man touching a teenage girl with black hair like mine. I could hear her cries for help as he took a knife to her pants! It took me a second to realize, that girl…was me! Then, the vision ended and I finished my question, "Your lucky number? Mine is three".

"Uh, your eyes just went completely white for a minute, was that a vision?" he asked.

The waiter came by and took our orders quickly before silently walking away again.

"So, was it a vision?" he repeated.

"Yeah, a horrible one, too" I answered.

"What was it about?" he asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know" somewhere in scattered tables, I heard familiar voices.

"Okay, we'll follow her but boss said capture without _much _harm done" the first voice said.

"Can we bring the redhead too? I bet he has a great body and the others might want him" the second voice replied.

"Fine, Brent, but remember that you're still mine" the first voice sounded loving.

"Chelsea, hey, are you paying attention?" Wally snapped his fingers and waved his hand in front of my face.

"I think we should get out of here, Wally" I surprised him for a moment.

"Why should we leave? The food's not even here yet" Wally frowned.

"Remember when your team saved me from the bad guys at the hospital? Two of them are here" I warned glancing around for a second.

A few seconds later, a large demon-like man walked by with his date to a table but I accidentally hit his leg with my tail.

"Hey, watch it!" he growled, startling me. He actually startled me so much that the chair tipped over, making me fall on to the carpet.

"Abednego, just ignore her, tonight is supposed to be about us" his date embraced his arm.

"Ugh, sorry about that, Abendigo" I didn't pronounce his name right.

Growling, he grabbed my neck and slammed my body down on the table, hurting my wings greatly. I cried out from the jolts of pain as Wally jumped to his feet.

"Hey, she said that she was sorry!" he tried to push Abednego off of me but Wally wasn't strong enough.

"Take it back, Agroni!" he snarled, strangling me.

I tried to gasp for air but my wind pipe was closed! I reached up to try to pull off the rough hand but I could feel my strength draining. I saw his date, a few waiters and Wally trying to get him off of me. Blood was starting to make its way up my throat as I felt weaker every second. Finally, I mouthed the words "I take it back" as a final attempt of escape. Thankfully, he let go of my neck letting me roll off of the table and land on the ground, face-down. My neck turned a dark purple from bruises immediately forming

Angry, his date slapped him as hard as a meteor would hit the ground and stormed off. Confused, he followed her, trying to figure out what he did wrong.

I climbed to my hands and knees, coughing up a little blood.

"Hey, um, can we take our food in a to-go bag, or something?" Wally asked one of the waiters as he knelt by my side. The man nodded and walked away to get the bag.

When he walked out, I felt like I was in my weakest state so Wally held my arm around his shoulders, helping me walk. My jacket hung off of my shoulders, trying to cover my wings and tail. When we went back into the alley way, Wally picked me up bridal style again and was about to speed off to the Justice Cave. But when he took one step, he screamed and fell to the ground, dropping me. Behind him were the two men from the hospital, Brent and his _date_.

"Hello again, girlie, boss wants to see you" Brent smirked as I noticed the cattle prod in his hand.

Everything went hazy as I laid my head back on the cement. My vision was blurry and stretched as the cattle prod came closer to me but by the time it shocked me, I already passed out.


	6. Rape and Tears

**(I had to make this story rated M for this chapter to be in the story. Enjoy~)**

I woke up to a sudden splash of water in my face, "Hey, wake up, kid!" someone well and lightly slapped my cheek.

"Yeah, wakey, wakey, no eggs and bakey" someone else crackled.

I shook my head, shaking it free of water as I tried to move my arms but they were tied behind me. I opened my eyes and saw a man with his face _very _close to mine.

The man had short light brown hair, the darkest eyes that I've ever seen, a wicked scowl and stubbles on his chin. I leaned back and looked around, realizing that I was in an old ware house.

"Where's Wally?" I barked at the man in front of me.

"Oh, you mean the redhead?" he smirked, standing up straight. "Bring the brat in guys" he ordered.

I saw him being dragged in by his hair, screaming as he was bleeding from his right leg! His hands were tied behind his back and his feet were tightly bounded.

"Wally" I cried out his name as he was dropped onto the hard floor. He glanced up at me with tears running down his cheeks.

"Chelsea, I'm sorry" he sobbed.

I softly shook my head, "What are you sorry for? It was an accident and remember that accidents happen all the time" I sadly smiled.

Suddenly, I felt something hard fly into my left cheek. The man in front of me just punched me for no reason.

"Hey, boss said not to hurt the girl!" one of the goons yelled, holding back the brunette's arm.

"Do you think I care about his orders?" the brunette pushed the other guy away and swung at my gut, causing blood to shoot up my throat.

He swung again as I squeezed my eyes shut but this time, I didn't feel him hit me and there was the sound of a firing. A small moment of silence followed as I opened my eyes. The brunette man was on the ground with his body sprawled. There was a large gun shot wound in his stomach as a pool of blood spreading under him. His eyes were wide open and his lips were slightly parted.

"Get that traitor out of here" a voice demanded behind me. "See what happens when you betray me, boys?"

Another man but larger walked in front of me as two others dragged the body off. He had dirty blonde hair that came down to his chin, blue eyes and stubbles, like the man from before.

"Hey, cutie" he slid a rough-skinned finger up my throat and tilted my head up to look at him. "Call me Tony, babe".

"Don't you dare touch her, you murderer!" Wally yelled from where he was lying.

"Well, little lover-boy is getting jealous" Tony smirked and turned away from me. He walked over to Wally and just starred at him for a moment. He knelt down near him and said "I bet you would lose it if I…" Tony glanced at me. "...took away her so-called 'innocence'."

Wally and I widened our eyes with fear as Tony stood up and walked toward me. But when he took a few steps, Wally lashed out and bit Tony's ankle! Growling with anger, he shook Wally off and kicked him in the gut. I could hear Wally grunt from the pain of having the wind knocked out of him.

"Hurt him again and I'll kill you, you bastard!" I shouted almost unwillingly.

"Ha, let's see about that, babe" he laughed as he walked over to me. "You're going to do it and whatever I say or…he kills the lover boy" he paused as one of the goons pointed a gun at Wally!

I gasped and switched my gaze to the sick man in front of me. My eyes were filled with a mix of hatred and fear as he pulled out a pocketknife. I agreed by closing my eyes and lowering my head.

"I'm sorry, Wally, but I don't want you to die" a tear ran down from my eye to my nose and dripped onto my lap.

**(RAPE ALERT)**

Smirking, Tony grabbed the left shoulder of my shirt and my bra before he started sawing at it with the knife. Then he moved to the right shoulder and cut away at my top until he was able to throw it onto the dirty floor. He gazed at my chest, tacking in every inch. He played with my breasts before stroking my sides, making my breath hitch. I bit my lip, trying my best not to moan as his rough hands moved lower.

"You know what, it's no fun while you're sitting down…lay down on the ground" he ordered as I gave him a 'please, don't make me do this'. But I swiftly did as he said when I heard a gun cocking. I had my wings spread so I could be flat on my back, instead of crushing them.

"Oh, and feel free to moan…I want you to" he chuckled, unbuttoning my jeans.

I squeezed my eyes shut, going to my happy place, oh wait, I never had one so I was stuck there! The sick man pulled down my jeans, revealing my white panties with flowers on it. He chuckled at me and started rubbing me through them. I clenched my teeth, trying not to moan at all. He used the knife to cut the sides to toss it away and spread my legs.

He smirked down at my naked, scarred body and without much warning; he stuck a finger into my hole. I gasped as the touch of the rough-skinned fingers as tears flowed non-stop from my eyes. I reached for anything to grip, if I was lucky, I might have grabbed a rock. But there was no such luck here. My muscles tensed and clamed down on the finger as he started moving it. Then, he slid the second finger it and being stretched that far hurt badly. I winced and tried my best not to cry out, moan or scream at all.

After a few minutes of fingering, he finally took his fingers out. But I would have rather them stay in when I found out why he took them out. He un-latched his belt as a few of the others looked away. He slid his pant and boxers down, showing his member. My eyes widened with complete and utter fear.

"NO, PLEASE, DON'T-" I screamed and tried to scramble back but he just dragged me back by my legs.

"You'll do it, or I kill you boyfriend!" he yelled as I struggled. I stopped and glanced at Wally, he was still on the floor with the gun pressed to his head. I starred at him for a few seconds and closed my eyes.

"Just get it over with" I sobbed.

"My pleasure, it'd be yours too if you actually enjoy it" he smirked.

My legs were spread far as I felt it slowly enter me. I winced but I was screaming when he shoved the rest in! It hurt so badly that when my hands balled into fists, my nails started to make my palms bleed. My screaming died down into whimpering as I adjusted to the size. He moved back and forth, grabbing my hips to make me start moving. I felt him harden inside me as my breathing became different. He leaned over me to kiss me angrily and bite my neck. At one point, he bit so hard that I started to bleed from my neck too.

"Get on all fours" he hissed into my ear and I followed the order. I was on my hands and knees as I cried and he entered me from behind. After a while, my arms began to ache and I know that I was about to come soon. He moaned behind me and he pounded harder and hard as he gripped my hips. My lips were tightly pressed together as he pounded hander than a trunk would hit me doing 90 miles per second! Then, he grabbed my breast to pull me upward and kiss me on the mouth, forcing my mouth open with just his tongue. Then, both of us can at the same time as I finally released a moan and fell forwards, breathing heavily. He pulled out of me and sat back for a minute, catching his breath as we both recovered from a climax.

Then, I felt my upper body be lifted as something hard poked my cheek. I opened my eyes to see his member pointing at my face! I looked up at him, weak, tired and in pain.

"You get the idea, right, Babe?" he smirked down at me and I softly nodded.

I licked my dried lips and lowered my head, licking and sucking the head and worked my ways to the bottom to disgustingly lick his balls. I knew that I would definitely regret every second of this but I only did it to save Wally from being shot in the head. Tony pushed my head down to take him in all the way down my throat. I knew that I was disgusted with myself but I knew that the next time I would be doing this; it would be with someone I loved completely and trusted. It wasn't much longer that he came but I was able to dodge the cum as it shot out. I rolled onto my back as Tony cleaned up and got dressed.

**(RAPE ALERT OVER)**

"Hey, lover-boy, I think your girlfriend's done this before!" he laughed at Wally. "Slut" he spat at me and walked away.

"Here, use this to cover up" the one I recognized as Brent from the restaurant handed me a blanket.

"Oh, and boys, that slut is mine now, you all can play with my 'toys' when I'm bored or just done with them" Tony called before leaving.

I accepted the blanket from Brent, thanked him and quickly wrapped it around myself before getting up to walk over to Wally. I stumbled a few times as I walked and dropped to my knees next to him as the gunman put away his gun.

"Wally, I'm sorry" I sobbed as he weakly sat up.

"Its okay, Chelsea, he's gone and you're with me now" he leaned forward with his head on my shoulder. He couldn't hug me because his hands were tied behind him so I held him, crying on his shoulder.


	7. Escape

**(Sorry I took a while with this chapter, my sister keeps hogging the computer, I have school and homework so I barely had time to type)**

- (A week later)-

I knelt in front of me as he sat…with the gun pressed to my temple and a blanket throw away, about ten feet away. My hair was being pulled and pushed back down as my mouth slid up and down Tony's member. Saliva and precum covered it as I shuddered in fear. Finally, he climaxed as he pulled my hair up so the cum would shoot at my face. I didn't show any emotion as I squeezed my eyes shut and he breathed heavily. He gazed at my face and smiled, "For a slut, you look better that way" he commented. He let go of my hair and pointed the gun away as I started wiping cum away. I didn't cry, yell or anything, I was just a broken girl that was only used for sex. I bent over to pick up the blanket when I felt his hands grab my hips and his 'buddy' poking the right cheek, under my tail.

"Um, boss, you got a minute?" someone asked outside.

"Piss off, I'm busy!" he called.

"But, boss, there's someone here".

"Well, who is it?"

"It's Bruce Wayne, boss, he's looking for the redhead and the…'toy'."

"Crap, stay here, babe, daddy's going to go talk with a grown-up" Tony released my hips and quickly got dressed as I wrapped myself in the blanket.

He opened the door and the next thing I knew, his head was blown clear off his shoulders! I gasped at the sudden gore as his body slumped to his knees and to his side. I saw Brent walk in a minute later with a gun in his hand and clothes in the other hand. I starred at him with scared eyes as my body trembled with fear but no the tiniest spark of hope. He tossed the clothes at me and turned around to guard the door.

"Get dressed, you're leaving" he said, glancing back to see if I was getting up.

At that moment, a small spark busted into a burning bonfire of hope! I jumped to my feet, slipped out my old black pants with red stitching, pulled on a large white jersey and walked up to Brent. He glanced back, noticing that I was ready to go and started walking. We stepped over the body but before I walked away from it, I spat at it.

"You sick bastard" I hissed and followed Brent to where Wally was being held.

We walked silently through dim lit hallways until we reached another door. He slightly opened it, peaking inside and sighed.

"There are too many, he can't save him" he stepped away from it. I peaked inside as well, seeing about five men standing around.

"Give me your gun" I hissed with an angry glare. I wasn't angry at Brent, I was angry that there were five men standing in my way of being with Wally. Brent handed me his gun and I asked him one last thing.

"Can you cut open the back of the shirt? I might need my wings" he did as I asked with a knife and my wings stretched out of the shirt, slowly starting to flap.

I kicked the door open violently, startling the men as Wally woke up, tied to a table. The men reached for their guns as I randomly fired at them. I took down three of them when someone else fired but missed. The gun shook in my hands as I shot the man's foot out of sheer luck. He fell to the floor screaming as he held his bloody foot. The last man standing quivered as he dropped his gun and held up his hands.

"Stay where you are" I demanded as Brent walked in and went to un-tie Wally.

I walked closer to the trembling man to kick his gun away but when I did, the man with the bloody foot shot my forearm! I shrieked out of utter pair and shot with my left hand, even though I was right handed. For some reason, the man that dropped the gun grabbed mine and shot the other man in the chest!

"Damn, I hated that guy" he handed the gun back to me but I was too busy being in pain and bleeding.

"Chelsea" Wally cried as he ran to me and hugged me.

"Wally, are you okay?" tears streamed from my face.

"Am _I _okay? Aren't you concerned that you just got shot in the arm?"

I looked down at my forearm as my tail began to wrap itself around it. When the wound was covered, it began to glow red and it burned a little. I winced slightly as a small piece of metal phased through the tail! It landed on the stone floor and Wally picked it up to see that it was the bullet! My tail released my arm and swished behind me, revealing that the bullet wound had healed, leaving just a scar.

"Let's get out of here" determination grew on my face.

Wally stood up as I started walking off and grabbed my shoulder, spinning me around. The next thing I knew, we were kissing! His arms were wrapped around my waist as he accidentally touched my bruises. A quick flash of memories came back about Tony, sending jolts through my body. I tried not to fight back because I knew that it was Wally with me instead of that sleaze ball.

"I just had to do that, incase if we don' make it out of here" he said when or lips parted.

"I wouldn't worry about that" I smiled, giving him a quick peck before he let me go.

Brent was leading us through the halls but I was in front of him, incase if someone wanted to fight. A few men stepped up to the challenge but the just ended up a bloody body on the floor. But while fighting, I had to be careful to not to get carried away. Suddenly, a gunshot sounded as Brent froze. His eyes were wide with shock as his jaw dropped when he tried to cry out. I whirled around to see dark blood spread on the front of his shirt with a tender-fleshed hole in his abdomen.

Not very far away, I saw Brent's boyfriend running to him with a look that mixed horror and shock together. He caught Brent's body when he began to fall with his eyes rolling back. Enraged, I glanced in the direction that the bullet came from but before my feet had a chance to move, another bullet fired from the shadows. As if in slow-motion, I saw the bullet racing toward my torso! At that moment, I only had time to make my leg muscles tighten, about to run. Then I saw something else fly toward me…a person. Before I had time to register who it was, I was tackled to the ground with my head hitting hard against the concrete floor. Above me, there was a shaking body covering mine and I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw who it was. Wally…


	8. Death

**(Sorry that I took so long, I've just been coming up with new stories that I might post…I MIGHT!)**

His body trembled above mine as blood dripped from his wound. His eyes shown sadness, a small shred of happiness and pain. Only one thing was going through my mind…Wally West had just saved my life.

"I-I told you one of us might never leave alive" his voice broke as he slumped onto me, weak.

I slipped my body out from under his and held him, trying to heal him like how I healed my wound. My leathery tail lay curled around the bullet wound in his side.

"Just hang on, Wally, I'm going to get you out of here" I felt the large bonfire of hope in my chest begin to dim.

My tail began to glow as tears streamed from my face, trickling down on to his cheeks with a few dropping onto his lips. I tried to save him as the other watched, skeptical of my powers, even Wally and I knew that I couldn't save him. Then, my tail stopped glowing as I ran out of energy. The bullet was out and the hole closed but I couldn't replace all the blood he lost. Struggling, he tried to sit up until our lips were only a small distant apart.

"I love you, Chelsea, but I can't stay here…b-b-bye" finally dead, he fell back onto the floor, gone…forever.

I stayed where I knelt…feeling completely empty as the once large and bright bonfire of hope just depleted. Tears ran non-stop down my cheeks, raining down on his face.

"W-Wally" my voice broke, all emotions erased.

"Ha, if you love him so much, I'll be glad to send you with the kid!" a greasy-haired man stood next to me with a pistol pointed at my head.

"Are you the one that shot him?" I asked, wiping my tears away.

"_Duh_, I'm holding a gun, aren't I?" he snickered.

I turned my head up at him with a deadly glare as he glared back, silently egging me on. In half a second, I lunged at him, my teeth biting hard on his throat. I dug my nails into his shoulders, holding him down as he screamed. With a swift motion, I tore out a mouthful of flesh and soft, bloody tube-like pieces! Blood shower me from his neck as his struggling lessened. His gun fired randomly as the other watched me rip out his throat in awe and horror. The man made gurgling sounds, suffocating as blood flooded his lungs. Finally, he stopped…that was barely any fun.

Spitting out the hunk of meat, I glanced at the terrified men, glowing as I stood up.

"Shoot me…if you want to die as well" I snarled.

A moment of silence passed as I walked over to Wally, picking up his body and leaving the large warehouse. I kicked down the front entrance and spread my wings to fly away. I was leaving behind a place of blood, horror and death with a dead boy that loved me but I wasn't exactly sure if I loved him back. Soon, I arrived to the justice mountain, sending Megan a mental message for her to have everyone gather in the main room.

I landed inside and slowly walked to the room were the others were. I opened the door with my tail, letting it swing open as everyone turned to face me. I didn't bother to notice their reactions to his dead body because I already knew what they would feel. Shock, sorrow, grief, and disbelief…I knew all of them but I didn't know which one I was feeling.

"Chelsea, please explain what happened" Megan asked, having a table fly over so I wouldn't have to lay him down on a dirty floor.

"A week ago, we went on our date but two men knocked us out. They brought us to their leader and… and…" I just couldn't say it. "We tried to escape with help but the man that helped us was shot and Wally tackled me out of the way of a bullet. He saved me and I tried to heal him…it worked but it didn't replace the amount of blood he lost. I killed the man that shot him, ripped out his throat, and I left with Wally" I explained with painful memories coming back.

"Oh, god" Robin whispered as Kaldur placed a hand on his shoulder.

I began to walk away, not wanting to be there at the time.

"Where are you going?" Superboy asked, suspiciously.

"I just-I just can't be here right now!" I ran back into the dark hallway, tears coming back to my eyes.

I ran through hallways, taking random turns and not caring on where I was going to end up. At one point, I tripped, falling to my hands and knees, weeping quietly. The way his face looked when he was on top of me after taking the bullet was stuck in my mind, practically haunting me. His words "I love you, Chelsea, but I can't stay here…b-b-bye" echoed through my mind.

"Why didn't he just shoot me instead?" I whispered.

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder as I glanced back…Wally! I gasped, falling onto my side but scrambled back up. I blinked, confused as I saw Kaldur next to me instead of Wally. It must have been a hallucination before.

"It's going to be alright, Chelsea, it's not your fault" he softly said.

I stood up, "Yes, it is, Kaldur" I softly shook my head.

"No, it's not, it's just fate" he stood up as well.

"You weren't there! You weren't the one with the matter of life and death in your hands! You weren't the one that was raped!" I yelled before running off again at full speed.

I was blinded by my own tears as I ran until I reached a bathroom. I opened the door, closed it behind me and locked it. I stayed there, not caring that Kaldur could just easily rip the door off its hinges. Finally, I cried my self to sleep on the tiled floor.

_I was sitting in a dark corner as blood coated the walls and floor like paint. There was a horrible laughter coming from somewhere in the dark room. Then, torches were lit on the walls with blue flames, revealing that Tony was standing in the middle of the room with a gun pointing at Wally's head! I stood up and lunged at them, wanting to kill Tony. But there were shackles on my wrists and ankles with three feet long chains connecting them to the wall. He roared with laughter at me. I tried to speak, tried to threaten him but I was mute. Wally reached out for me as Tony held him but as our fingertips touched, the gun fired. I gasped and widened my eyes at the horror before me as Tony just dropped Wally's head-less, life-less body as if it was nothing. With a nasty smile, he stepped over the body and walked up to me as I struggled against the chains. He grabbed my cheeks, forcing me to kiss him as the other hand traveled from my chest to below my stomach. He pushed me against the wall with ease and lifted me up to slowly enter me like he used to. Then, to cause massive pain for me and pleasure for him, he shoved the rest of it in like he used to. I silently screamed in agony as he pulled back only to thrust forward and forcefully kissing me at the same time. Finally, he cummed into me, but without pulling out to prevent me from getting pregnant. He leaned forward as he came and sank his teeth into the side of my neck, making me bleed!_

I woke up with a start, realizing that it was just a horrible dream. Without hesitation, I took off my bloody clothes and took a shower, not knowing is it was just the water on my face or if I was crying. I completely spaced out when I got out, dried off and went to Wally's room to get dressed. I wore a light blue sweater, jeans and my regular sneakers. I stood starring at the bed that we shared with one question on my mind … 'Why didn't I just let the man shoot me so I could be with him?'


	9. Aftermath

I was walking down the hall in the morning, going to get breakfast. But as I got closer and closer to the main room, I heard voices. Cautiously, I creaked to door open enough to see people in costumes and a few in normal black clothes. Turning away, I walked back down the hallway, I just wasn't ready to confront Wally's family and grieve with them. After a while, I stopped in my tracks, feeling anger build up as my hands balled into fists and my teeth clenched. I felt like I wanted to hit something…I felt like I wanted to kill. Then, I felt a hand touch my shoulder so as a reflex, I whirled around, swinging my arm but it was caught in mid-air.

"You seem troubled, I would ask what is wrong but I already know what it is" Kaldur eased his grip, releasing my wrist.

"I…I just miss him" my gaze lowered to the floor.

"You don't have to keep blaming yourself for something that was out of your control."

"It was in my control, I could have just healed him before he died of blood-loss" I glared but directed toward the floor, thinking that every fault of his death was mine.

Then, to my surprise, he held me in his strong arms…I tried to hit him as memories of Tony came back.

"It's all going to be alright, Chelsea…I'm here for you" he said as I stopped struggling. He stroked my head gently as tears came again. My breath hitched, raking my upper body as my knees felt weak. Suddenly, I had a vision and it was filled with screams! I fell to my knees, holding my head as it was filled with tremendous pain!

"HELP, SOMEONE GET ME OUT, PLEASE!" a boy screamed as there was a sound of pounding.

I winced and grunted in pain, trying not to scream. It felt like a million bees stung my brain as it was lit on fire!

"PLEASE, OH GOD, HELP ME!" wait-I knew that voice…Wally!

Then, there was nothing…I must have fainted from the pain.

"_Chelsea, wake up, baby" I heard his voice._

_I groaned under the blanket, not wanting to open my eyes._

"_Wally, is that you?" I asked._

"_Who else would it be? Batman? No way" he joked._

_I opened my eyes to see that we were in his bed, possibly waking up in the morning. He held my hand as we starred into each other's eyes._

"_I missed you, Wally, please don't leave me again" I felt a tear escape the corner of my eye._

"_Hey, now, what are you crying for? I'm here, I won't runaway this time" he pulled me close to his bare chest._

_It was warm here…loving and safe. I didn't ever want to leave, ever. I would rather want to stay here, in his arms, instead of having to watch him die in the passed dreams._

"_I love you" I sniffled, looking up at his face._

"_I love you too, Chelsea, I know this sounds corny but I'll always be with you, in your heart" he smiled before leaning down to kiss me._

"_But you have to move on in your life, don't just keep grieving over me…I'm happy where I'm going. Maybe one day, you can join me…when it's your time." he said when our lips parted._

_I starred into his emerald eyes, agreeing by nodding with a smile and he returned the smile. We were surrounded in a bright white light as it engulfed us as if it was a large thin blanket gently wrapping us. Then, he was gone, I couldn't see him anymore but I still heard him say one last thing._

"_See ya later, Chelsea"._

I opened my eyes to see Kaldur standing over me, concern written all over his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, noticing that I was awake.

"I had a vision…of Wally" I started as I sat up, realizing that I was in the infirmary.

"He was screaming in his coffin, after we buried him…he was alive in the vision. Either that or I'm just delusional" I softly shook my head.

"Maybe it was a mistake or just a _possible _future" he replied.

"I'm not sure, besides, all of the visions I had so far already came true."

"Hey, Kaldur, we got a mission, come on" Robin poked his head into the room.

"I'll be at the Bio-ship in a minute" he said as Robin nodded and left.

"But before I leave, I want to give you something…you have to close your eyes first" he softly smiled.

Confused, unsure and curious, I closed my eyes and stayed still. I could hear him breathing as he came closer and a ball of fear grew in my chest but my body was telling me to stay still. Then, I felt something cold and soft gently press against my lips. I opened my eyes to realize that he was kissing me! The ball of fear in my chest screamed for me to pull away and run but my body calmly told me to accept the kiss. His hand reached up to caress my cheek as I placed my right hand, the one with the old burn mark, on his shoulder, showing him that I allowed the kiss. Finally, he pulled away, remembering that he still had a mission to attend.

I smiled up at him and as if in a silent agreement, he nodded with a smile and left, glancing back at me as he closed the door. At this point, I was thinking of one thing…'Thank you, Wally, for everything…'


	10. Danny and Wally

I was just walking down the hallway with my black bathing suit on and a towel under my arm. I was going outside so I could go for a swim to clear my mind. Besides, I was all alone and I had nothing to do. My tail swished from side to side slowly as thought cluttered my mind. I was thinking if I really did, you know, _love_ Kaldur or if it was just the need to cling to someone or if it was just something else.

I felt the sand between my toes as I walked down the beach and set my towel down. I was dead silent as I broke into a run and dived into the water. I came back up, throwing my hair back, out of my face. I sighed as the cool water soaked my skin. Then, I heard something make a large splash near me. I glanced around to see where it came from but I didn't see anything but the shore, clear water and the nearby cliff.

"Refreshing, isn't it?" a voice said as I widened my eyes, gasped and whirled around.

No one was there so I checked under the water, holding my breath. No one was there either so I lifted my head out of the water to call out a hello.

"Hello" the voice replied.

"Who are you? Where are you?" I asked, glancing around.

"It's me and I'm here" the voice was possibly joking.

"Where are you? I'm not playing around" I called.

"I'm right _here_" it repeated.

Growling in frustration, I started swimming toward shore but something that felt like a hand grabbed my ankle!

"Hey, don't leave yet, I want to talk to you, Chelsea".

I whirled around, holding my breath as my head went under water so I could kick the hand away.

"Ow, Chelsea, why did you do that? I just want to talk".

Panicking, I swam as fast as I could back to shore and grabbed my towel as I ran until a pair of hands grabbed my arm, pulling me back. I cried out in protest and tried to fight whatever it was off.

"Chelsea, it's me, Danny!" he cried as I stopped struggling.

"Danny…as in, my little brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm, well, I guess you can already tell that I'm invisible" I could see my little brother begin to materialize but was still translucent. I could see his short black hair, his bright brown eyes and his soaked grey T-shirt but everything beneath that was just faded.

"Oh, wow, wh-when did this happen?" I asked, leaning over so we would be at eye-level.

"Three days ago, I just woke up. I couldn't see myself and our parents could either. When I changed my clothes, they disappeared too, I'm scared, Chelsea" he gave a worried look.

"It's going to be okay, you're not the only one that's different" I softly smiled as I placed a hand on his shoulder, assuring.

"You mean you wings and your tail? Dad told me that you would get those…I don't know how he knew and Mom did too" he said.

"Well, it would have been nice if they warned me before I got them" I chuckled.

"Please come home, Chelsea, we miss you and dad even regrets some things he told you at the hospital" he frowned.

"I'm not sure if I should yet, Danny, I mean…what am I supposed to say? 'Sorry I haven't come back in a while because I became a freak and was kidnapped for a week'?" I stood up straight.

"You wouldn't have to say that, you know, just be yourself around them, like what you told me" he said, disappearing again but I could fell him hold my hand.

"Fine" I sighed, "But I'll have to change my clothes, leave a note for my friends and make sure that my tail is hidden. It, uh, tends to slip out sometimes" I softly smiled as we walked inside the Justice Cave.

We were in the room that Wally and I shared after I changed my clothes.

"Is it all hidden?" I asked as I turned my back toward where I thought Danny was.

"I think so…um, Chelsea, what's that sound?" he asked as I heard the Bio-ship land somewhere in the Cave.

"My friends are here…" I softly said, almost in a daze.

"Can I meet them?" he sounded excited.

"I'm not sure if you want to-" I stopped when the door swung open and I heard his footsteps running down the hall.

Sighing, I ran after him, trying to figure out which way the invisible boy went. Luckily, I went the right ways as he somehow was able to find the team.

"Hi, I'm Danny!" He beamed, startling them.

I ran up to them, slightly panting from running.

"Guys, don't freak out, it's just my little brother" I glanced around, trying to figure out where he was.

"Is he a ghost or invisible?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Invisible but I don't know how and he pretty much wants to meet you guys" I sighed.

Danny grunted as he began to materialize but it looked like he was really putting in effort. He smiled at them as they all introduced themselves and made a few jokes. I sadly smiled as I watched them but my mind was mostly on how I was going to act around my parents. I mean, they know I tried to kill myself a few times and that I'm…different now. Slowly, I turned and walked away as they barely even noticed. I was standing in a hallway again, alone and thinking.

"Are you alright, Chelsea? You looked worried about something." I heard Kaldur's voice.

"Yeah, I-I was just thinking" I smiled.

"I…apologize if I rushed you when we were in the infirmary, I…just wanted you to know how I feel about you" he frowned.

"It's okay, I mean, it's not like we, you know, _did it_" I smiled at him.

"You don't have to pretend to be happy when you're with me" he said as my smile fell.

"It's just…Danny want's me to come home and he said that dad regrets a few things he said that I didn't really like".

"I could come with you, if you want me to…besides, there might be more people out there that are looking for you. I could protect you" he had a light veil of blushing formed on his face.

"Thanks, I w-would appreciate that" I looked away to hide a light blush.

"Chelsea's got a boyfriend, Chelsea's got a boyfriend!" I could hear Danny teasing as my face grew red.

"Danny, just because I can't see you doesn't mean that I won't tell mom when we get home!" I smirked as he became quiet.

"Killjoy" he mumbled as Kaldur chuckled at how we acted.

…

(Wally's POV)

"Just hang on, Wally, I'm going to get you out of here" Chelsea said but we both knew that I wasn't leaving here alive.

I saw a tears drop from her eyes, falling onto my face and a few onto my lips. I began to feel extremely woozy as she tried to heal my bullet wound. The other goons watched as she tried to heal me but soon, she was drained of energy and the pain came back. With the last shred of strength I had, I strained to sit up in her arms and kiss her one last time but I couldn't take the intense pain. So I froze when we were just a small distance apart.

"I love you, Chelsea, but I can't stay here…b-b-bye" I said with my last breath as I saw a bright, white light on the ceiling. It was The Light. I fell back on the floor as it grew brighter and brighter until it was all that I could see. Then…it dimmed away…only darkness surrounded me. What the-is this heaven or something? I reached forward but instead of feeling just air, I felt a wooden board. Wait…wood…dark…I'm in a coffin! I banged on the door.

"Hey, can anyone hear me!" I called as I heard the banging sound as if something was pressing down on the cover…I was buried alive!

"HELP, SOMEONE GET ME OUT, PLEASE!" I screamed, pounding as hard as I could.

"PLEASE, OH GOD, HELP ME!" I screamed on the top of my lungs, becoming desperate because I knew that the air supply in the casket wouldn't last forever.

Finally, I stopped and thought over my options. I could either stay here and die…_again_ or try hard to vibrate my molecules through the door and the dirt. My choice was clear, I had to do it. I took in a few deep breaths and started with my hands as I pressed them to the door. Blood began to trickle from my nose, like it would usually do when I tried this. But I didn't care this time; I was determined to get out of this box! I sat up, vibrating every single molecule as blood gushed out. Now, I was standing with the molecules in my feet trying to shake wildly. Then, I jumped as high as I could with my super speed helping out, making me shoot out through the dirt! I fell on the grass with a thud and wiped the blood away from my mouth so I could breathe. I was panting hard as a few insane questions rambled through my brain. Why am I alive? How was I revived? Did Chelsea do this or was involved? Is she even alive at all? I didn't know…yet.

**(Would you guys start actually commenting on the story instead of just putting it in Favorites or on Story Alert? Please and thank you.**

**P.S. I hope you all LOVE the twist I put at the ending! XD)**


	11. Pain

(Chelsea's POV)

I was walking down the sidewalk with Danny and Kaldur, talking about a few things, getting to know each other. Then, I felt something, a presence that almost made my wings stretch out wide in public. I stopped and glanced behind me…no one I recognized here, just a few ordinary people.

"Is something wrong?" Kaldur asked.

"No, I…I just had a feeling like someone was following us, it's nothing" I turned to face them with a smile.

We continued walking as I held Kaldur's hand. I didn't really care that he had webbed fingers because it was one of the ways that he was different…like me and Danny.

"Chelsea, Kaldur!" I heard a familiar voice call out. I turned my gaze across the road to see a redheaded teen with freckles and green eyes…Wally? That time, I stopped dead in my tracks, starring at him, but as a truck passed, he just…disappeared!

"Okay, I know I saw him" I said as I watched the truck drive farther away.

"Saw who, Chelsea?" Danny asked.

I turned to face them, "I think I saw… …Wally".

…

(Wally's POV) **(Early in the morning)**

I was walking out of the cemetery in the tux I was buried in and thought over options. If I'm _supposed _to me dead, it will make everyone I know freak out. If I go back home to change my clothes, my parents might find me. If I go back to the Cave, the guys will have heart attacks. But then again, I _do_ have super speed so no one could see me.

Smirking, I started running toward home to change my clothes. I threw the dirt-covered tux into the hamper, got dressed in my normal clothes and washed the dirt off of my face. I was out of there in seconds and I decided to go to the Cave. I went straight to my room because if it was this early in the morning, Chelsea would be in my room, sleeping. I opened the door quietly and poked my head in to see the blanket smoothed over a flat bed. She wasn't there…where could she be?

I checked Megan's room, Superboy's and Robin's but she wasn't in any of the. She wasn't sleeping on the couch in the main room so I began to doubt that she made it out of the warehouse alive. Then I remembered Kaldur so I poked my head into his room and either he was holding a large teddy bear or it was Chelsea! I silently sped up to the bed for a closer look. He held her close to his chest, almost making her seem like a child in his arms. I wasn't sure if I was happy or jealous right now. I was happy for her that she's still alive and she's not constantly grieving about me. I was jealous that it was Kaldur that took my girlfriend, even if we never broke up and I still loved her.

I softly sighed and walked out of the room, my head hanging low.

"Mmmm, b-bye W-Wally" I could hear Chelsea mumble in her sleep.

I stopped with a small smile forming on my face, "Yeah, See ya, Chelsea".

(Chelsea's POV again) **(Back to when they were walking together)**

I gently shook my head, "I bet it's just my imagination".

"Possibly" Kaldur replied as he took my hand and continued walking.

Finally, we arrived to my home and Danny ran up ahead, calling out "I'm home" when he opened the door.

It was silent inside as we caught up.

"Maybe, your parents are still sleeping" Kaldur suggested.

"At noon, I don't think so, my parents wake up _really _early, like 5-in-the-morning-without-an-alarm-clock early" I walked in, letting go of Kaldur's hand.

"Mom…dad…its Chelsea…I came home…guys?" I cautiously walked through the kitchen, ignoring the few fallen items.

I walked into the living room and widened my eyes in horror… …blood. It was everywhere as a man's body lay sprawled on the floor.

"Danny, go outside, Kaldur, I think some one got into the house" I said, turning to them as Danny began to materialize.

"Why do I have to-" I interrupted him.

"Danny, just do as you're told, wait outside and stay invisible! It's for your own safety" I glared at him, beginning to scare him.

Pouting, he went outside as Kaldur stepped toward me, seeing the blood.

"Stay down here, I'm going to check upstairs, they still might be here" I ordered as I carefully ran around the blood to the stairs.

I smelled the sent of grease and sweat when I reached to top of the stairs. I took off my jacket, dropping it down as I grabbed the crowbar off the floor that someone left. I held it tightly as I stayed absolutely silent, listening for any tiny sounds. My heart rate sped up as the disgusting smells grew stronger. There was a sound of rustling and a few small creaks coming from my parents' bedroom.

"Guys, we hit the freaking jackpot" someone said, letting me know that there was more than just one person there.

Then I heard a woman begin to cry…mom, "Cry all you want, bitch, no one's coming for you" another man said.

I took another step to peak into the room…big mistake. The floor loudly creaked under my foot! Mouthing a curse, I pulled my foot back as someone approached the door. Forming a plan quickly, I swung the crowbar into a man's face when I saw him with a gun hanging from his shoulder by a strap. He crumbled to the ground, crying out as he held his nose. I was about to swing again until something hit me hard from behind. It was enough to make me fall to the floor, knocked out.

I opened my eyes, groaning as I noticed that my glasses were missing and I was in my old bedroom but my hands and feet were tied! Remembering that Danny was still in the yard, I rolled out of the bed and hopped over to the broken window. It was broken because I had a fight with my parents once and I threw something at them but missed. Anyway, I looked out as I heard his voice call out my name.

"Danny, there's men in the house, go get the police…hurry!" I yelled as I saw a few small foot prints in the mud.

"Hey, get away from there!" I heard from behind me as arms wrapped around me, throwing me onto the floor. I screamed for help as he tried to tape my mouth. The man was dressed completely in black with a hat pulled over his face and holes were in the hat so he could see. Finally, he was able to tape my mouth and dragged me by my shirt out of my room, down the stairs. The stairs hurt my back as I practically bounced and rolled down. I was dragged through my father's pool of blood over to Kaldur and mom. She looked down at me as I was thrown down on my back next to her.

"There, everyone's here, boss" he said, glancing into the kitchen.

A man walked in, "You" he gasped, eyes widened.

"You're Chelsea O'Hara, you let my Brent die, you bitch!" he stepped forward, grabbed me by the front of my shirt, lifted me off the floor and slammed me against the wall.

My wings ached from the feeling of being smashed against the wall. I whimpered in pain as I spread my wings so they wouldn't hurt so badly. It was able to startle him enough to drop me hard onto the floor. Glaring, he launched his foot as my stomach, causing me to recoil in pain. I tried my best not to cry because I knew that's what he wanted me to do. I squeezed my eyes shut as he continued to kick me in different places. He hit my face, my chest, my leg and he even stomped on my right wing! I was just in pure agony as he kept his foot on my wing and dug his fingers under the side of the wing. I gave him a look of 'please, oh, god, please don't do it'. But he did it; he lifted the wing and stomped down on it, snapping the bones! I screamed behind the tape as he dropped it onto the floor. Finally, tears began to leak from my eyes, making him smirk.

"You're just lucky that his death was quick and he wasn't in as much pain as your 'boyfriend' when he died." he said, about to kick my face once more.

"What are you talking about, Kaldur's not dead" I heard a voice that made my heart skip a beat. Everyone turned their attention to the stair case, where he stood. I couldn't believe it it's…it's… … …Wally!

My eyes widened as the tape kept my jaw from dropping.

"Kill him!" the man ordered as the others pointed their guns at him and shot but he just disappeared!

Then, a blur shot all across the room, punching all the men hard enough to knock them all out easily. Then, there was only Wally and the man left standing. I watched in amazement and confusion about why he was alive. In a flash, the man was knocked back and unconscious on the floor.

Wally stood over me, holding something in his hand. He knelt down and slipped something over my eyes…my glasses! He gently peeled the tape off of my mouth.

"Ow, Wally, you're alive!" I smiled even though my body throbbed with pain.

"I know, awesome, isn't it?" he chuckled as he swiftly untied me.

He easily freed us all and I hugged him, remembering the painful moment he died. But now he came back and he saved us!

"But how did you know that we were in danger?" Kaldur asked.

"Who cares? We're alive and I think Danny is too!" mom threw her arms around Wally, practically suffocating him when she pulled him close to her chest.

"Danny…do you know what happened to him?" I asked.

"I bumped into him and he told me everything before running off to the police station" he replied as mom let go of him.

"Wait, Mrs. O'Hara, aren't you upset that your husband is dead?" Kaldur asked.

"Of course, but there's one little thing I guess I never really got around to telling you… …he's a wife-beater" she had a nervous look.

"But you look like you don't have a bruise on you" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you know how you have your wings and Danny has his invisibility? My power is that my skin can harden like a think steel shell when I want it to and your father has super-strength" she said, glancing at dad's body.

Suddenly, we heard police sirens outside and Wally quickly told me and Kaldur to run out the back door.

"Listen, when they ask what happened; just say that one of the Young Justice members saved you, okay? See ya" he said to mom before grabbing me and Kaldur and speeding off like lightning!

Damn…this was one hell of a day.


	12. Love and Mystery

(Chelsea's POV)

I was in the infirmary when Megan was bandaging my broken wing.

"Just try not to fly until one or two months have passed. Wings are different than a normal arm or a leg so I'm not sure exactly how long it will take for it to heal." she said, adding in that I needed to sleep on my front side for a long while.

I whimpered in pain a few times as my tail tightly wrapped around my stomach. I found out that my healling power in my tail only limited to flesh wounds. It can't replace lost blood of mend bones.

Later, I was sitting on the beach, starring up at the clouds, thinking but not about flying. I was thinking about how this was going to work out. Wally's alive and I'm getting together with Kaldur…I love both of them but I can't date both of them.

"May I sit with you?" I heard behind me. I glanced back to see Kaldur smiling down at me.

"Sure, I just came here to think" I smiled back.

There was a moment of silence as he sat down on the sand next to me with his legs stretched out.

"Chelsea, may I ask you a personal question?" he asked.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"When you came back with Kid Flash's body after being missing for seven days, you said that his death was your fault. You said I wasn't there, I wasn't the one with the matter of life and death in my hands…you said I wasn't the one that was raped. Did that mean that you were-"

"Yes, for a whole week, it happened and I sometimes still have nightmares about it. Normally, people that went through thing like that you be untrusting, paranoid and just…different but not so much with me. For one, I'm just usually paranoid and not very trusting but the great thing about acting happy half my life is that no one really notices what's going on up here" I tapped my temple with two fingers.

"So all along, you've just been acting to be happy? Have you…" he trailed off.

"Have I…what?"

"Have also been pretending to…show affection towards others?" he paused when I knew what he was really trying to ask.

"For some, yes…but, Kaldur…look into my eyes and see if you believe me when I say…I love you" I sadly smiled when I finished the sentence.

"I'm not sure if I believe you… …show me you love me" he said with a small smile.

Softly chuckling, I leaned over and kissed him softly.

Suddenly, sand showered us as we heard someone laughing.

"Hey, ya little love-birds, mind if me and my buds have some…_fun_?" a large teen asked a rhetorical question.

I backed away, trying to wipe my eyes free of the stinging sand in them. But it still stung madly as the other boys laughed at me.

"Apologize to her now and leave" Kaldur ordered.

"Make me" the boy scoffed, folding his arms over his chest as his 'posse' laughed.

"Kaldur, please, let me handle this" I stood up with my eyes closed.

"What are you going to do, demon-girl?" the teen scoffed again.

"I could rip your throat out with my teeth, snap your neck with ease, kick you in you…privates and should I go on or do you already get the picture?" I smiled as if I _really _wasn't threatening him.

"Go ahead and try, I bet you can't even see me."

In a flash, I grabbed his face but it was more like I cupped my hand over his mouth and dug my nail into his cheeks. My other hand grabbed the collar of his T-shirt, yanking him down until he was at eye-level with me.

"But I can still hear you, blabber-mouth." I said as he grabbed my wrists, failing to pull them away.

"Now, I can either let you go out of the kindness of my black heart…or you can say goodbye to your pretty, little lips before I **shove them up your**-"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he cried as I felt warm blood begin to seep out of the flesh of his cheeks.

"Do you think that's good enough, Kaldur?" I asked.

"I suppose" I could tell that he really _was _agreeing by his tone.

I let go, pushing the teen away as he began to scramble back, "Same thing goes for your friends". I warned as they backed away until the buff teen ran away.

I waited until they were out of hearing range until I said "Now, how's _that _for acting?"

I could tell by his since that he rose an eyebrow, possibly thinking 'she was acting?'

I raised my hands to try to find him, turning with my burning eyes still closed.

"Uh, little help, I kind of need you to lead me inside so I can wash the sand out of my eyes" I nervously laughed as I touched his arm, holding it.

"Sure, Chelsea" he smiled down at me as we began to walk, stumbling a little bit.

…

(Unknown POV)

I watched them from the nearby hill, my wolf ears perked up as I heard them talking. I was down on one knee to prevent myself from being spotted by the Atlantean boy. It might be a challenge to get passed him with the powers he posses. At least, now I know one of the ones she's close to and his name.

My furry wolf tail swished in delight as I thought about my further plans.

"Did we do good, master?" I heard one of my servents ask a few feet behind me.

"Hmm, I…_suppose _but try not to get frightened off so easily next time" I growled, standing up with my clawed hands in my pockets.

"I'm deeply sorry, master, I'll do better next time" he whimpered in fear. He was trying to hide the fear in his voice but I could smell it radiating off of him.

"Go home, get some rest, you'll need it for the next step in my plans" I ordered.

"Thank you, master" he nodded and ran off.

There was a moment of silence as I turned back to see the two on the beach walk inside but my attention was drawn to the girl with the broken wing. Her tail gracefully swung slowly as she walked as her dark hair almost bounced with each step. Her pale skin nearly shined in the sunlight but seemed more attractive in the shade of the small cave they entered. I couldn't wait until I would make her mine and mine **only**.

"Soon, my precious demon girl, you shall be mine…and I'll kill anyone in my way, starting with that redhead and the Atlantean" I said to mostly to myself as the metal doors closed behing them.

'I'll be seeing you soon, Chelsea, just you wait' I thought, smirking devilishly. I walked down the cliff, fangs sharp, ready to rip flesh at any time and that time is coming with every passing second.

…

**(Ooh, who is **_**this**_**? How does he know Chelsea? Who will he kill first? Will Chelsea choose Kaldur, Wally of this mysterious wolf-person? Is Chelsea going to die in the crossfire of the wolf-person's battle with his targets? When will my mom stop nagging at me to go **_**outside **_**instead of typing all day? Find out **_**next time**_**, see ya!)**


	13. Not ALL Necklaces Are Good

…

(Chelsea's POV)

I was in the bathroom, talking to mom on my cell phone that I finally found when I heard knocking on the door of Kaldur's room.

"Uh, hold that thought, mom, someone's at the door" I said as I walked towards it.

"Who is it?" I called but there was no reponse so I opened the door a crack but no one was there.

Confused, I opened the door all the way, seeing an envelope taped to the door with my name written on it in fancy writing. I glanced down each end of the hallway…not a soul was around. I took the envelope off the door and closed it behind me, inspecting it with my eyes.

"Chelsea, who is it? One of your friends?" mom asked over the phone.

"No, I just got a random envelope with my name in some kind of fancy writing."

"I bet it must be a secret admirer" mom teased, reminding me of Danny.

"Or it's just a letter telling me that I'm going to die in seven days" I joked with a small line I saw from The Ring and Scary Movie 3.

"Oh, crap, the cookies are burning, got to go!" mom panicked. I guess there was a _real _reason why dad did most of the cooking when he was alive.

We both hung up and I set the phone down as I sat on the large bed, opening the letter. I slipped out the folded paper and opened it, reading what was written.

"'_Hello, my sweet demon-girl, I know you but you might not know me, you may call me your silver wolf'_." I read out loud, rolling my eyes at the name.

"'_I hope the necklace is to your liking. Soon, everything shall be revealed but in the meantime, you may wear the necklace proudly if you like_'" I stopped, checking the envelope again to see the necklace.

My eyes slightly widened as I saw and my jaw nearly dropped like an anvil. The chain was a special type that wouldn't get caught on hair and there was a pair of black wings that looked like mine but without the spike at the top bend. The black wings shined as I turned it in my hand, admiring it. Even if it was a bit small, it was just _beautiful _to me. I decided to nicely put it on before finishing the letter.

"'_OX, _**(OX as in a hug and a kiss, not ox or a face)** _your silver wolf~_' Aww, it's a little creepy that I might have a stalker but this is really nice of…well, I guess I should call him 'Silver Wolf' or something." I smiled, folding the letter back up and slipping it into my pocket.

"Chelsea, someone got into the Cave! Are you okay? The motion sensors said that the intruder was here!" Wally ran in throwing the door open.

"Yeah, I think I already know about that, Wally, I got a letter from a guy calling himself my silver wolf" I showed him the envelope.

"Wait, why are you in Kaldur's room anyway?" he asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to use the bathroom" I stood up, walking over to him.

"Come on, the guys want to make sure that you're safe" he took my hand, leading me into the hallway.

"Not a little kid, dude, I think I can just follow you" I said, tugging my hand back.

"Oh, right, I forgot that you're with _him _now" he replied, nervously and a little uncomfortable.

"Come on, let's go" I _giggled_, running down the hall.

Smiling, he ran after me and said "I'm gonna get 'cha".

We ran for a while until I crashed into what felt like a brick wall and was knocked off my feet…it was Superboy.

"Ow, what the…oh, hey" I stood up, rubbing my head.

Superboy was silent and completely like a statue with a glare.

"Superboy, are you…okay?" I asked.

He stayed silent, still glaring at me as I waved my hand in front of his face. Then, I noticed that he had a necklace too but it looked more like just a red rock on a string. (I watched Smallvile so I think the red kryptonite is supposed to make him aggressive)

"Dude-" I stopped when he grabbed the front of my shirt and slammed me against a wall.

Thankfully, I was able to move my wings out of the way as a reflex and my foot flew up to kick his stomach. Apparently, I forgot that he was 'the boy of steel' so the only thing that was hurt was my foot.

"The master will never love you" he pulled back his arm, throwing a fist into my stomach.

The hit caused me to cough up blood and groan in pain.

'Why does this always have to happen to _just _me?' I thought.

"Whoa, Supey put her down and just walk away" Wally caught up.

Superboy pulled back his arm again as Wally grabbed it, trying to stop the boy of steel. But he easily threw Wally away; making him hit the other wall **hard**.

"Stay out of this" the large teen barked.

Quickly, he punched my stomach again and threw me at the floor as I cried out. He walked over to me, frightfully glaring down before kicking me a few feet away.

"Superboy, stop" I heard Kaldur's voice and Robin's voice going "Whoa".

I climbed up to my hands and knees, coughing up blood, only to be stomped back down with a boot on my back, just below my wings. I nearly screamed as he put down pressure on my lower spine. I could feel it bending, beginning to reach its limit as Robin tried to taze him. Superboy just grabbed the wires and yanked, making Robin fly at him, only to me punched in the chest. The Boy Wonder shot down the hallway as fast as lightning until, he hit another wall. He fell to the floor, unconscious with a few broken ribs.

Then, Kaldur tried to fight Superboy but even _he _couldn't stop the large teen. Soon, the Atlantean was on the floor and in great pain in his torso.

Turning back to me with his foot still on my lower back, Superboy kicked me but lighter than before so I would only roll over. My chest rose and fell quickly as an almost expected foot stomped down on my chest. I grunted as I grabbed his ankle, attempting to hold it above my chest but failing horribly. Now, my ribs were slowly and _painfully _beginning to bend, about the break under the skin of my chest at any moment. I let out a horrible shriek as I felt one or two snap under the pressure. Thankfully, the pressure was lifted and so was the boot as I wrapped my arms around my rib cage. It ached as pain lingered all through out my torso.

"I'm not finished" I heard his deep voice as he knelt down, grabbing my arm.

In my mind, I could only think of a hundred ways he could do next and kill me after.

"Please, no" my voice broke as tears trickled from the corners of my eyes.

"Just one more break…and it will all be over" his voice had a hint of sympathy in it but not enough that he would let me go.

I cried as he positioned my body face-down with my arm bended far back, ready to snap. My shoulder and my elbow were screaming with pain as I lowered my head, sobbing.

"Get away from her" Wally climbed to his feet, his arm wrapped around his rib cage.

He stumbled toward us but even if he was weakened with the wind knocked out of him, the speedster still stood. I was surprised by how…I can't really find the fitting word for it, I guess it's 'protective'. He really cared more about me than his own injuries!

Still holding my arm in a painful position with one hand, Superboy reached out and grabbed Wally's throat, strangling him! Wincing, the redhead dug his fingers under Superboy's hand, trying to make it release him. His eyes were squeezed shut as his feet hung close to the floor, the toes of his shoes almost touching the ground.

When it seemed like there was no way out of this, a dark figure leapt out of the air vent in the ceiling! In a swift motion, the dark figure snatched the red rock from Superboy's neck, the string easily snapped. Throwing a smoke pellet against the floor, the dark figure disappeared in the smoke. Quickly, the smoke cleared and the dark figure was gone! It was like he or she teleported!

Confused, Superboy released my arm and Wally's neck, letting the redhead fall to the floor as I held my arm, groaning.

"What…what happened?" Superboy asked as if he was in a daze.

…

(Unknown/the silver-wolf guy's POV again)

"Idiot" I yelled, punching the servant, David, to the ground.

"I told you only to sneak in, deliver the letter, and sneak back out, not give the Kryptonian the red kryptonite, making him nearly kill her!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I only gave it to him so he would kill the targets for you!" he cried.

"It doesn't matter what the intention was, you made him hurt her!" I clawed his face when I slapped him.

"No one kills the targets **but **me!" I added.

He screamed "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" several times as I clawed his chest with intention of killing him.

After a minute of slashing, I stopped, letting the pain spread though him body like his pool of blood on the concrete floor. Then, with the little mercy I had for him, I slashed his throat, letting him shortly suffocate on his own blood that flooded his lungs. It wasn't long before he was dead and I had two other servants drag him away. I walked over to the sink in the bathroom, washing the blood off my claws.

"Mary?" I called out another servant's name.

"Yes, Master?"

"Send in Allen, you know, Brent's boyfriend…I have a mission for him" I said, drying my hands as she nodded, walking away.

Once I was alone for a moment, I said to myself "I wonder if she liked the necklace".


	14. A Horrible Vision and Silver Wolf

(Chelsea's POV)

I was back in the infirmary again with Wally, Kaldur and Robin but they weren't visitors, they were patients! Now, I had severe bruises on my arm, a broken toe from when I kicked Superboy, two broken lower ribs, a few cracked bones in my lower spine _and _a still broken wing. Wally had bruises on his neck and a mild concussion with a fractured rib that was pressing against the skin outward painfully. Robin had three or four bruised/broken ribs and the same type of mild concussion as Wally. But Kaldur had a broken jaw, a dislocated shoulder, a twisted knee, a few badly cracked ribs _and _a split lip.

The team had to hold off the missions due to their injuries and since that was a bit of a let-down. I decided to practice my healing powers on them to help them out.

I started with Robin since he was the first of the other two to wake up. It was surprisingly easy to heal his ribs and the mild concussion. In a dream I had this morning, I dreamt that dad told me to wrap my tail around my arm if I wanted to channel my healing power and improve it. It worked. I didn't know if it was his spirit or my subconscious telling me to do it in the dream but it didn't matter to me. I went to heal Wally but he suggested that he should be healed _after _Kaldur. Shrugging, I agreed to do it and turned towards the Atlantean with my dark red tail wrapping around my forearm.

"Damn, no offense but you look like a train wreck" I smiled but he just ignored the comment.

"Chelsea…what happened?" Kaldur asked as I placed my hand on his bare chest, starting to heal his ribs.

"Superboy beat us all up, except for Megan. She found out that the red rock he was wearing around his neck was controlling him, making him fight us." I explained.

"Oh, and try not to speak, it will just make your broken jaw hurt more" I added as Wally decided to go back to sleep.

There was a moment of silence as I started healing his jaw.

"Your arm, didn't you heal yourself yet?" he asked, noticing the horrible bruises where still there.

"Friends and family come first, worry about self later…it's the family motto" I had a gently smile when I placed my hand on his twisted knee.

He was silent… until "Do you still love him?"

My smile turned back to a frown as my eyes met his, "Do you mean…" I trailed off when I glanced at the sleeping Wally.

"Yes, do you still love him?"

"…I don't know, I mean, I _was_, then I hooked up with you and I had a dream where he told me to move on but I'm not sure if that him or-" my voice was speeding up with panic in it.

"Chelsea, just answer me…do you?"

I sighed and was silent for a moment… "Yes".

"I thought so…it's okay, he was yours and he was taken away from you by force. He was injured during the fight but he still stood up to fight. He fought to protect you, Chelsea; he fought without caring about his own bruises and great pain. I understand if you would rather prefer to be with him instead." he lowered his gaze as I started healing his dislocated shoulder.

"You said that you _pretend _to be happy so others wouldn't worry or notice what lies beneath…I'm giving you a chance to do something that would make you happy without having you pretend to be." he slowly closed his eyes with the smallest of smiles.

I lowered my hand back to my side with my tail releasing it when I was done healing him. I reached forward to tilt his head back up to look at me. He opened his eyes to look into my dark ones.

"Thank you, Kaldur, I guess you should do the same or something" I smiled, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

He didn't say another word; he just smiled and tilted his towards Wally's direction to say 'go to him'. I smiled back and nodded, thinking 'I bet this is the _first _relationship that didn't end in a HUGE fight'.

I turned, starting to walk but when I took a few steps I fell to my hand and knees with a hand on my forehead, crying out. I was having a painful, mind-splitting vision!

"I love you, my dear demon-girl" an unfamiliar voice said, calmly.

"I won't let you hurt her!" I heard Wally's voice shouting.

"No, Wally, please, not again!" I heard my voice but I was _crying_. There were flashes of blood, death, a person with wolf parts, lights in an old factory, weapons and screaming. Also, there was a street sign saying Orchard RD with dried blood covering the 'c'.

"If you don't love me, I'll make you love me!" a voice yelled as I heard myself scream but I wasn't sure if it was in or outside of the vision.

The vision ended when I saw the necklace I got from the letter being thrown onto a concrete floor. My eyes shot open as I felt a hand on my back.

"Are you okay, Chelsea?" I heard Wally ask as I looked up at him. But when I saw his face, I saw a flash of an image and it wasn't good. A tear escaped from the corner of my eye when I saw the image and every little detail of it. I felt Wally pull me close to his chest even if it did hurt him due to the fractured rib and I heard his reassuring voice tell me that everything was going to be okay. I wrapped my arms around him, letting my tears fall in to his shirt.

Later, I was sitting on a couch in the main room, drawing everything I saw in the vision. I drew the street sign, the necklace, the weapons, the guy with the wolf parts and image of what I saw when I looked at Wally. Superboy seemed sort of distant today…well, distant-_er_ than usual_._ I glanced at him a few times but he shot me his usual glare every time so I would just lower my gaze back to the note book, drawing the pictures.

"Don't worry about him, the red kryptonite probably just left a little anger in him" Wally whispered to me with a smile.

"Or, he just plainly hates me" I lowered my gaze slightly, trying to concentrate on the last picture.

"What's there to hate? You're…" he paused, thinking as I glanced up at him.

"You're just _you, _alright?" he gave up thinking about it.

I softly laughed as I put down the pencil.

"What did you draw?" he asked, leaning over to see the picture but I quickly turned the page, showing only the one that had the necklace on a concrete floor.

He raised an eyebrow and asked for me to show the one I just drew.

"I'll show you later, but for _now_, wanna go swimming? I healed my wing and everything else so I won't have to worry about wet bandages" I smiled as he agreed, running off to go get his trunks.

I frowned; folding the picture I didn't let him see and shoved it into my pocket. With that done, I headed out of the room and towards Kaldur's, I never really moved my stuff out of his room yet. I walked up to the room, finding a note on the door.

"Chelsea, I moved your things back to my room, Kaldur told me to since you guys broke up, sorry about that.

~Wally"

I took down the note and jogged off to Wally's room to get my bathing suit.

…

(Wall's POV)

I waited until we were outside, on the sand so I could say "Dang, I forgot the sunscreen, I'll be right back" and run back to my room at a normal speed.

I opened the hamper and picked up the pair of jeans she put in. I dropped them back in when I took the paper out of her pocket and quickly unfolded it. It's true that I was a bit sneaky and not very trusting at the moment but I didn't care. I widened my eyes at the picture, dropping my jaw and the picture. I couldn't believe what was in the picture that was from her vision.

In the picture, I saw my blank face with a little blood splattered on the cheek and the side of my body lying on a concrete floor. Apparently, I was stabbed in the stomach and slashed in my chest. I was dead again and Chelsea was lying next to me, holding my hand. She was dead too, she was bleeding greatly from her stomach and her wings were ripped off but two bones were still sticking out. It's a good thing that she draws and colors like a five-year-old because if it was in amazing detail, I might have thrown up from the gore!

I re-folded the picture, slipped it back into the pocket of her jeans and ran back at a normal speed again with the sunscreen in my hand. I was about to open the door until I heard a guy's voice so I opened it slightly to see a dude with wolf parts talking to Chelsea.

Curious, I stayed where I was, my ears straining to hear them but I couldn't make out the words. I saw him reach forward, caressing her cheek as he leaned forward and her body tensed. I gasped, widening my eyes as a ball of jealousy formed in my chest. His ear twitched, obviously hearing the gasp as his yellow eyes looked toward me! I froze, not even breathing as he said a few more words to Chelsea quietly before backing off and dashing away. I sighed in relief, thinking 'maybe he's just a friend or a family member, her family does inherit strange powers'. I opened the door, jogging out with the sunscreen in my hand.

"Found it, it was under my bed" I gave a fake smile when I saw Chelsea.

She turned to face me, "Oh, hey, great" she beamed.

…

(Chelsea's POV)** (Back to when Wally left to get the sunscreen)**

"Dang, I forgot the sunscreen, I'll be right back" Wally said, turning around and running back inside.

"Take your time" I called.

It was silent for a moment again but it easily ended.

"Hello, Chelsea O'Hara" I heard an unfamiliar voice as I whirled around.

There was a guy that was about seventeen or eighteen years old standing ten feet away from me. He had pitch-black hair that was very short, a large grey T-shirt, jeans, black/white converse, white, and bright _golden _eyes! I didn't try to hide my wings and my tail because I knew he wasn't an ordinary person. I saw silver wolf ears on top of his head and a fluffy wolf tail calmly swaying behind him. Wait…silver wolf parts…he must be Silver Wolf!

"Are you…Silver Wolf?" I asked, taking a step back as he walked toward me.

"No need to be afraid of me, my dear. Yes, I am your silver wolf, nice to finally meet you" he took my hand and gently pressed his lips to the back of it.

'Huh, he's the gentleman-type' I thought, not even bothering to pull my hand back.

"I…I like the necklace you sent me" I felt like an innocent school-girl again, talking to the **hottest **guy in school.

He smiled as my face turned a little pinker and he brushed a lock of hair behind my ear, out of my face.

"I, uh" I cleared my throat, turning my glance away.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Everyone knows your name, Chelsea, do you mind if I call you 'Chels'?"

"'Chelsea' is fine and I didn't ask who knows my name, I asked how _you _know it" I clearly stated.

"On the news, from sources, people in a crowd, should I continue?" he said flatly as if reading off a list in his mind.

I let out a tiny giggle as I smiled, "Right, I forgot that I was kidnapped once".

"_And _you ran away from a hospital, you must really _hate _people helping you" he joked.

"Sort of, but only in some cases" I nodded, noticing that he was still holding my hand so I pulled it away.

"How…how did you know I was here?" I asked, gazing back into his glowing eyes.

"Let's just say, I got a tip from a little _invisible _birdie" he had a sly grin, showing his fang-like canine teeth. I wasn't sure if I should thank or yell at Danny later for telling this guy where I was living.

Silver Wolf reached up, caressing my cheek as my face turned pinker than it already was. My heart sped up as my body tensed when he leaned forward, going to kiss me! In that moment, I froze up like a statue with my lips slightly parted. Then, we both heard what sounded like a gasp as his ear twitched and he stopped with his face close to mine.

"Come to the abandoned warehouse on Orchard Road if you want to see me, I'll be waiting, my dear Chelsea." he whispered before standing up straight, walking a few steps back with a smile.

"I'll be there tomorrow if I can" I said before he ran away at what looked like top speed but also a jog.

I stood where I was, watching as he disappeared around the cliff and I felt my hot face cool down.

"Found it, it was under my bed" Wally called out as he ran out.

I turned to face him, "Oh, hey, great" I smiled at him.

"Do, you know who that guy was? He looks kinda like you" he glanced toward the cliff.

"Oh, that was Nathan, he's my half-brother and I think sometimes, he forgets that I'm partly related to him" I lied completely.


	15. See What Happens When You Sneak Out

I was lying on the bed with Wally holding me, I was feeling… uneasy. Today, I broke up with Kaldur, met Silver Wolf, and told him that I would come tomorrow. I barely even knew the guy and it could just be a trap! Softly sighing, I closed my eyes and buried my face in Wally's chest, trying to go to sleep.

In the morning, I woke up a little after dawn, before anyone else woke up. Carefully, I slipped out of Wally's arms; left a note taped to the back of the door and tiptoed out after getting dressed. I wore my normal black jeans, a red T-shirt and a black jacket with dark red converse. I also wore the necklace Silver Wolf gave me but I hid it under my red shirt, I just had I feeling that I should hide it.

"Goodbye, Wally" I softly whispered before I closed the door.

I silently lurked through the halls and into the main room that led to the entrance. Once I entered the main room, I started to let my guard down until I heard a boy's voice.

"Up early, Chelsea? You're all dressed up too, what's the occasion?" I whirled around, gasping as my heart skipped a beat.

It was Robin so I sighed in relief, letting my heart pound hard from being surprised.

"What, I can't just wear clothes like a normal person?" I asked, obviously trying to hide the real answer.

He raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing me.

"I'm going to go meet my half-brother, Nathan" I sighed.

"You don't have a half-brother" Robin said, flatly.

"You can't find him on the internet or in certain data bases; he pretty much tends to…_disappear _for a while".

"You mean he's like a ghost or something?"

"No, then he would have a grave and a left-behind body that most likely would have been found, but he doesn't. It's a little hard to explain; maybe I could convince him to come over if all of you guys are okay with it. He's a bit shy and mostly talks easily to me for some reason but he's possibly convince-able".

"Sure, but are you positive that nothing is bad is going to happen?"

"Positive, if I'm not back by noon, I'm either having a great and fun time or I'm kidnapped again" I turned, walking toward the entrance.

"Before you leave, I think I know why KF's alive… …when he died, did you cry?" he asked a stupid question.

"Only a heartless person or someone that never _really_ knew him wouldn't have" I replied.

"I thought so, Chelsea…your tears…they revived him and ridden his body of decay. It restarted his heart, replaced his blood, the whole sha-bang." he said as I stopped in my tracks.

"Good to know, Robin…but a little bit of advice, some things just shouldn't be discovered" I gave him a small smile before leaving.

It was silent when I left. I was at the side of the mountain when I took off my jacket, spread my wings and took off. 'Great, now I'm lying to everyone to cover Silver Wolf's tail' I thought as I soared through the sky. When I saw that there were still people outside, I decided to land to prevent getting caught. I pulled my jacket over my wings and my tail, making sure they were hidden. I started walking, wondering why people were up at this hour. Maybe because of school and work, but I wasn't sure because there were a few small groups of people that were just talking. Shrugging, I focused on what I was going to say when I go to meet Silver Wolf.

"Hey, kid, why don't you, uh, _come _over here for a minute?" a man asked from a small group of people in an alley way.

Naturally, I wouldn't trust people and would have walked away but it was as if my feet had a mind of their own! I went into the alley way as a man put a hand on my back, guiding me with them. Then, they stopped and the man in front of the group turned around and showed what looked like a syringe! Secretly, I had a huge fear of needles so I started backing away but the man with his hand on my back grabbed my hair. He slapped a hand over my mouth so no one would hear me scream as he slammed my body to the ground. My wings ached as I thrashed but the others just held down my arms and my feet. I bit the hand over my mouth as hard as I could but it only caused the man to wince.

"Hold her still, boys, I want to get it in the right place" the one with the needle ordered, he must have been the leader or something.

My eyes were filled with fear as the needle came closer to my neck until I could feel the sharp tip touching the skin. I froze as it slowly entered my neck, filled with a random liquid. He pushed down the plunger quickly before yanked it out as my chest rose and fell. My vision blurred but it wasn't because my glasses flew off in the struggle. My body began to tingle and feel numb as my head felt hollow. I kicked less and less with every passing second until all I was doing was lying down on the ground with hands still holding me down. I couldn't move but I was still awake, still aware of what was happening.

"Okay, let's get her to the house, the chains are ready in the basement" the one with the needle said as he put what looked like a cap on it.

The only thing I was thinking was 'oh, great, _more_ rape!'

The man with his bleeding hand over my mouth easily picked me up in his arms as my head hung back, looking almost drunk.

"Put her down" I heard a voice but it was distant and strange.

My fluttering eyes glanced toward the entrance of the alley way to see a blurred figure. I could see a white baseball cap, black hair, white skin, a grey shirt and jeans. That was all I could see but it was more like blotches of color.

"Ha, what are you going to do? Glare at us?" the leader laughed.

The tall teen reached up and took off his hat, revealing two grey things connected to the top of his head. Then, another grey thing came out but from behind his legs!

"Butch, take him out" the leader ordered as one of the gang members walked toward the teen with something shining in his hand…a knife!

Moaning, the last thing I saw was the blurs begin to jump around. I passed out from what ever was forced into my system. Black consumed everything I could see as I heard a voice but it was still too distant to make out.

The next thing I felt was something warm and with claws holding my hand, the thumb gently stroking the back of my hand. My eyes fluttered open, blurs coming slowly into focus as my body tingled.

"Are you alright, Chelsea? Did those men hurt you?" I heard a familiar voice but at that moment, my ears exploded with pain!

I cried out, my hands flying up to cover my ears as I cringed. My wings sprung out, stretching almost as a reflex from the pain. I arched my back off the metal table, opening my mouth but not screaming. My tail swung up to the back of my head as it began glow, easing the pain away.

"Okay, that was a little random" I unglued my eyes to see Silver Wolf giving me a soft smile. "_Are _you alright?"

"I-I-I think so…what happened?"

"I found you in alley way, there were about seven or eight men on you while one put a needle in your neck. They were about to carry you off but I fought them to get you back. I took the syringe they used to see what they put in you. It's a type of powerful drug but not like an anesthetic, more like a junkie's type of drug. I'm almost surprised that it was enough to make you pass out. Oh, and your going to be needing this" he placed a small empty trash can near the edge of the metal table.

"What am I going to-" I was cut off by vomit rushing up my throat and into the trash can! I could already tell this was going to be a horrible day…

**(Do I really have to say it again? *Sigh* please keep sending in reviews because I'm starting to run out of ideas. Please help out if you can!)**


	16. Jealousy and Truth

(Wally's POV)

I had a soft smile as I woke up but when I opened my eyes and rolled over, I didn't see her anywhere.

"Chelsea, are you in the bathroom?" I asked as I sat up but there was no response as I noticed a piece of paper taped on the door.

Tossing the blanket off, I stood up and walked over to the door, leaning closer to read it.

"_Sorry that I couldn't be there when you woke up; I promise I'll make it up to you later. I went to go visit Nathan, I'll try to be back around noon._

_~Chelsea O'Hara_"

Sighing, I took the note down but before I stood back up straight, the door flew open! It smacked my nose as I pulled back, holding it.

"Wally, oh, sorry about that, I didn't mean to-" Artemis **(I know I never introduced her into the story but she's there so deal with it *not trying to sound rude, sorry if I do*) **apologized.

"What is it?" I asked, almost sounding really rude.

"It's passed noon so I came wake you up".

'Passed noon, she should be back by now' I thought.

"Fine, I'll be down for breakfast in a minute" I turned around, crumpling the note in my hand.

It was silent until "You're jealous of Nathan, aren't you?"

"What, no, why would I be jealous?"

"Maybe because he almost kissed her and she didn't pull away" she replied.

"How do you know about that?" I asked, turning back around to face her.

"I was on the cliff, I was going to dive into the water but I changed my plans when I saw the two. I looked at the pictures she drew from her vision and _he _was the wolf-boy she saw both in and outside of the vision." she explained.

"That still doesn't mean I'm jealous, which I'm not!" I rushed in the last part.

It was silent for a moment.

'I'm not jealous, why would I be jealous? I'm not jealous' I repeated in my head.

It was still silent as I stood near my bed.

'I'm not jealous, there's no way I could EVER be jealous of that wolf guy' I kept thinking.

Artemis stayed in the doorway, watching me as I finally cracked.

I punched the wall, "What the hell does she see in him?" I yelled.

I was _**REALLY **_jealous.

…

(Chelsea's POV)

I sat on the couch with the half-filled trash can in my hands.

"I think you're done throwing up, water?" Silver Wolf offered me a glass of water.

"Sure, thanks, anything to get to horrible taste out of my mouth." I accepted the glass and took a few gulps.

"So, what kind of music do you like?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

"Almost any kind but dirty rapping and especially polka, it makes my head feel weird" I set the trash can down on the table. "What about you?"

"Same, but there are a few good rap songs that aren't all about killing and other filth, would you like to hear some?"

"Maybe later" I touched my stomach, pressing down in a few places. "I think I just lost a few pounds" I chuckled.

"But isn't that what women strive to be, you know, thinner and almost weight-less?" he cutely tilted his head.

"Well, some do but I don't, I just try to be natural" I slightly lowered my gaze because I knew I was going to blush if I kept looking into his eyes.

I felt his soft fingers slip under my chin, tilting my head up to look at him. His golden eyes had a loving stare as my face grew pinker each passing second. My wings tightly folded against my back when his tail touched my leathery one. The fur of his tail almost tickled mine as he slowly leaned down, going to kiss me. Heat grew between us and his warm breath made my lips tingle. My heart felt like it was about to explode in my chest when our lips were about an inch apart.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as I pulled away my lower back against the arm-rest of the couch.

"What?" he tilted his head again, confused.

"I'm sorry, Silver Wolf, I like you but…I just can't" I stood up taking a few steps away from the couch, folding my arms over my chest with my back to him.

"It's because of _him_, isn't it?" Silver wolf stood up as I placed a hand over my mouth lightly.

"Isn't it?" he yelled, grabbing my arm to turn me around.

"Yes, yes!" I cried as he shook me a little.

"I knew it, no matter what I do for you, he'll still be there" he said with a low voice slightly increasing his grip.

"What…do for me? Silver, what did you do?" I asked.

"I made what you're into now…I made you into what I wanted. Tony, I paid him to have his friends kidnap you and break your spirit, make you think you were vulnerable so I could protect you. I had Allen, Brent's boyfriend, kill your wife-abusing father and possibly that Atlantean you oh-so loved. But I didn't tell him to nearly kill you so _I _killed him. Then there are your wings and your tail…I'm the one that gave them to you. While you were in the hospital, I paid a doctor to implant them and lie about the x-ray of a bone pile-up. I did all that for just you, it's always been for you!" he explained.

He paused for a second to cool down, "I love you, my dear demon-girl" he pulled me close, forcefully planting a kiss on my lips.

I tried to push him away but his claws began digging into my arms while I was sure that his grip on my arms left bruises. I struggled in his arms even more when I felt his flat canine-like tongue dive into my mouth! Then, I had to stomp on his foot hard do he would pull away, yelping in pain. I shoved him away, causing him to fall back on the hard concrete floor.

"But I can't love you" my voice broke as I grabbed the necklace around my neck, the one he gave me, and threw it to the ground.

I turned around, dashing for the exit as he stood up.

"Stop her!" he shouted as two men appeared in the doorway.

I spread my wings wide and started flapping until I finally flew over their heads. I thought I was actually going to escape but that thought vanished when a hand grasp my ankle, throwing me to the hard floor. I cried out from the sudden impact as I felt rough hands grab my arms, twisting them behind me.

"Lay her down on the table with the restraints" Silver Wolf ordered.

Following the command, they slammed me down on a metal table and closed hand cuffs on my wrists that were melted into the table. The two walked away, closing the large doors on the way out. Silver Wolf crawled on top of me, claws sharpened to rip through anything.

"If you don't love me, I'll make you love me!" he yelled, tearing my shirt open.

"NO!" I screamed, struggling and throwing my head around.

He slipped his hand under my bra, ripping it off my body to expose my breasts. He leaned down to lick one of them, swirling his tongue around it. He used his hand to tweak the other nipple with the other one slipped in my panties, rubbing my clit. I screamed and cried for help but my voice fell on deaf ears outside the large room.

Then, I knew…_no one _here was going to stop him…


	17. The Final Chapter

**(Okay can you guys at least comment and say that you're reading this because I feel like no one is :(**

**P.S. sorry that I made it short) **

(Wally's POV)

"Oh no" I could hear Robin say as he sat in front of his computer.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Remember when I put an emotion-detection chip on Chelsea?"

"Wait, you did what?" I slightly raised my voice.

"An emotion detection chip, I put it on her so if she felt like she was in danger, a signal would be sent to my computer. Right now, she's in danger at an old factory on Orchard Road! We have to-Wally?" he turned to look at me but I already raced off at top speed, worried and enraged.

I knew that Nathan-guy was bad news from the first second I freaking saw him! I was at the entrance of the factory within seconds and passed the guards. I had to save Chelsea; I was taken away from her once so I won't let someone else take her from me! My blood boiled at the thought of what that wolf could have done to her!

"HELP!" I heard a girl's scream…Chelsea! I sped in the direction of the scream and threw the doors open.

My eyes widened in shock as my jaw fell. I couldn't believe what he was doing to her…he was…raping her.

She was completely naked and so was he; he was between her legs, pounding into her. Her hands and feet were cuffed to the table she laid on.

"Wally, help!" she cried, tears running down her face.

Growling with rage, I ran over with my fist flying into his face. He flew a few yards away as I picked up his jeans, checking the pockets for a key. Once I found it, I unlocked her cuffs in a flash and I held her as she cried my name again.

"Shh, it's okay, Chelsea, I'm here for you and I'm not leaving without you" I assured her.

"No more lies, Wally, his name is Silver Wolf, he's not my half-brother, he said he loved me but I said I didn't love him" she sobbed.

I glanced over my shoulder to see the so-called Silver Wolf. He had his pants back on and a guilty look on his face.

"You said you loved her? Well I bet you just _love_ making her cry!" I glared as he looked like he was going to say something but stopped himself, thinking.

Back at the door way, there were five buff men blocking the door, waiting for an order to attack like dogs. Silver Wolf stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder as he sighed.

"I suppose I should… … …apologize or something…I mean, I just wanted to make her happy and love me but…" he just couldn't get it out right.

"Just leave, go away from this place, live your young lives, whatever." he said, lowering his hand as I picked up Chelsea bridal-style.

"However, you must promise me something and be true to your word about it. I just want to…to give her a happy life without blood and betrayal." he added.

"I will, I promise" I nodded with a serious look before turning around and walking to the door. Chelsea still silently cried on my shoulder as I held her close, not ever wanting to let go.

**(I know how I should end this, "Then they lived happily ever after" or something but I will be adding a bonus chapter for an alternate ending where her vision DOES come true but there will be A LOT of blood, just wait for it if you want it)**


	18. The Short Alternate Ending

**(This is the ALTERNATE ending, WARNING: LOTS OF BLOOD UP AHEAD so don't say I didn't warn you ;))**

(Chelsea's last POV)

"You said you loved her? Well, I bet you just _love _making her cry!" Wally yelled at Silver Wolf as the dark haired teen stood up.

"It's a small price for the prize" he gave a nasty smile as he picked up a sharpened pipe.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Wally yelled, holding me tight as I realized what Silver was really going to do.

"Wally, LOOK OUT!" I gasped, trying to push Wally out of the way.

Too late.

The pipe stabbed into the redhead from behind as he let out a small grunt, his eyes wide with shock. The sharp bloody tip of the pipe was sticking out of his front.

"Ch-Chel-" he tried saying my name until the pipe was yanked out of him, spraying blood everywhere!

His grip on my arms lessened before he collapsed to the concrete floor. A pool of blood began to form under him as he trembled. I cried out his name as I jumped off the metal table, kneeling beside him.

"No, Wally, please, not again!" I cried, immediately trying to heal him but Silver quickly reached out, grabbing my tail. I gasped from the small jolt of pain when he grabbed it but cried out when he used his claws to slice it off! Blood spurted out as he gripped the leathery tail.

"I should have never given you wings and a healing tail!" he snarled, grabbing my neck.

He released the weak tail, letting it fall to the ground so he could grab my left wing near where it connected to my back. Then, in one swift movement, he ripped the wing from my back! I screamed in extreme pain, it was a complete bloodbath! Ripping off a wing was like ripping off a weak arm when he did it. He threw me at the ground next to Wally so the last thing I'd see would be the one boy I loved the most. I could feel Silver's foot on my back as he ripped out the other wing so there would only be two small sharp bones sticking out of my back. Now, I couldn't even feel the pain because my body was starting to grow numb and cold.

"Die, you bitch" he spat at me before leaving us.

It was silent for a moment until a door slammed and Wally began to talk.

"Ch-Chelsea" Wally groaned.

"I'm here, Wally" I weakly said with my voice breaking.

I could feel his trembling hand touch mine, holding it.

"I-I-I love y-you" he replied, using the last energy he had to lean over and gently kiss me.

I kissed back, "I-I love you, t-too" was the last thing I said before his hand fell limp in my and his eyes closed.

I gazed at him as if he had fallen asleep, 'Good night, Wally, I'll be joining you soon' I thought, holding his hand a little tighter.

Then, my heart beat slowly faded away calmly until I was just completely gone. At least I got to die the way I wanted, with the one person I loved the most in the whole world and we would use our last breaths to tell each other "I love you".

**(How's THAT for an ending? I hope you all enjoyed this story, see ya!)**


End file.
